Tracing Lines
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: Mitchie wakes up in the hospital,She doesn't remember anything. A picture is the only thing she has connecting her to the outside world. What happens when she figures out who the girl in the picture is? How will she adjust to the life she use to live?
1. Who Is She

**A**_**/N: New story Dont have much to say but the first part was something that I wrote a few weeks ago when visiting my mom in the hospital I felt the need to but it in there, thats just the way I wrote it at first. And loved it. Hope you dont mind. I also know its short for a first chapter, BUT I'm already working on chapter 2 so for now Read & Review and of course enjoy! The more reviews the sooner the update lol XD**_

_**Narrative POV**_

The walls are a blinding white, the only color coming from the small dresser next to the bed. The flowers a beautiful arrangement of bright colors, and picture frame containing a photo of her, and a young women she doesn't know. The voices are present but nothing is seen in person, almost like its all in her head but she know their real because the lights in the hallway silloute the bodies standing there. Their voices hushed and quick like the converstation is urgent in ways she doesnt know. She has yet to see a person, they pass by quickly outside of her door, but no has yet to enter.

She doesn't know how she ended up here, but one thing she knows is that she wants out. She wants the whispers to end, and all the white to fade to color. For the constant beat of the machines to stop. She wants to be with the women from the picture sitting on the dresser. She wants to be able to put a name to the faces, and to know why she cant help but smile at the picture of someone she doesn't know. Most of she wants to speak with someone and figure out how she got her and why she knows nothing.

Closing her eyes she lets sleep consume her for yet another day as her thoughts blank, and welcome feeling of content silence.

**Mitchie POV**

_Beep...beep... beep_ I swear to God if that noise does not shut up I am going to hurt someone. I hear voices alond with the beep, but I cant find the strength to open my eyes at the moment, I try my best to listen to the words being exchanged. The voices are whispered the same as the ones from the hall. It takes a minute but I finally realize their talking about me.

Its a guy talking "I dont get why she keeps putting all this money into the hospital care, when its obivous that theres no change...no matter what we try." I want a different doctor, well if he is my doctor. Who is he talking to?

"Didn't you say she's woken up a few times before?" Its a male voice again but he sounds younger with a high tone. At least his on my side. "Yes, but she quickly falls back into a near comatose state. We never know when she's going to wake up again and we can't seem to get her to wake up with the use of anything." How long have I been here?

Their voices rising from a whisper. "So she's staying optimastic." I'm starting to like this guy, whoever he is.

The older doctor lets out a stiff laugh. "No, David. Shes holding onto false hope." Well aren't you just Mr. Sunshine. Asshole.

I open my alittle peeking at the guys standing at the end of the bed. One holding a clipboard wearing a white coat I guess he's Mr. Sunshine,.Hes tall, muscular, and a nice clean cut look, a pretty boy in my opinion. He even looks like an asshole. The guy next to him looks similar to him but hes dressed in scrubs and has shaggy light brown hair.

They turn towards me, I quickly close my eyes as they continue talking. "How is it false hope? You said so yourself that she's stable." Remind me to thank him for this. "Stable yes, but we only know that while she's sleeping. We still haven't evalutated her mental state only physical." Ok Mr. Sunshine you need stop with the mood, be happy I'm alive. I do believe I would be one reason your getting paid.

"Well I think its sweet that Mrs. Russo still has the faith and devotion after so long. I think she shows what true love is." True love? I want answers now.

I groan moving around the best I can gaining their attention. "Mitchie?" I feel a hand on my shoulder, opening my eyes I see the one in scrubs looking at me. Since when do they call you by first names? If I remember anything its that their supposed to call you by your last name...which I dont know, maybe Mitchie is my last name. Wait that would be a weird last name though.

"Uhh" I try speaking but my throats dry and scratchy. "Wa..ter" He hands my a water, which I gulp down before the doctor speaks. "I'm Dr. Adams, and this is David." He points to the guy next to him.

I nod questions needing to be answered. "Where am I?" Lets start with the basic questions. David looks around raising a eyebrow. "Umm a hospital." Duh I'm not that dumb thank you. I roll my eyes looking to the hopefully smart doctor to my left waiting for a more specific answer.

"Your at Santiago private hospital." Private hospital? Why? What the hell is a private hospital? I nod again, for some reason I'm not worried that I dont remember anything, at least for the moment.

"Do you know what year it is?" He ask looking down at me. I shake my head no, before he writes something down. Looking back at me he ask another question. "Do you know your name?" So hes not going to tell me the year? Isn't it somewhere in the job discription about telling people stuff like that? Well it should be.

I think for a moment remembering when David called me Mitchie. So logically I answer "Mitchie and it would be very helpful if you tell me the year. You know since I dont remember" I tilt my head to the side. He doesn't move, I dont say anything else.

He waits a minute then ask "2015. What about your last name?" Rude! I'd slap him if I could, but then he'd probably kill me or something. I shake my head again. He writes something down, before looking at David. Looking between the two I wait for one of them to say something.

"I'm going to make some phone calls." Dr. Adams says offering a forced smile before walking out of the room. Thank you wait what about my questions? God he is such an ass. I turn to the one left in the room.

"So how did I get here?" He grabs the chair taking a seat before answering. "Car accident. I dont know the details though." Well this is a start.

"Oh, so this is an odd question but who am I?" He smiles "Mitchie Russo." A ringing goes off, he stands "I'm sorry I have to go. I'll be back later to check on you later though." He grins once more before walking towards the door. Thats when I remember the picture.

"Wait!" I call out as he reaches the door. "Who is she?" I point to the picture still sitting on the dresser untouched but new flowers sit next to it.

He looks between me and picture. He smiles again before answering. "Your wife."

**Remember Reviews So I know whether or not to continue :) **


	2. How It Happened

"She fell back asleep a few hours ago, I think she may wake up sooner. She was alot more aware of her surroundings when she woke this time." Mr. Sunshines as I like to call him voice pulls me from sleep. _What is it with waking me up seriously they can't talk in another room?_

"So I'll be able to talk to her if she wakes up this time?" Its a female voice, so unless David got a sex change I'm going to say that its someone I don't know. "Maybe. We're not sure how much good that can do right now." He is really annoying can't he ever be happy? How hard is it to say something nice for once?

"What do you mean? I can't talk to her?" Her voice feels with worry. I open my eyes watching them in the doorway. The light from the hallway making it impossible to see anything but their silloutes.

"Well she doesn't remember anything, so when you talk to her it may make her mental state worse." I think hes the one making my mental state worse. "When she wakes up I'm talking to her whether your ok with it or not." Her tone leaves no room for arguing.

"Mrs. Russo, we dont even know when shes going to wake up again let alone how much of a converstation she can hold." Did he just call me stupid? I swear I am going to hit him if he doesn't shut up. I wonder if I've always been this violent.

"Are calling my wife mentally retarded?!" She's getting annoyed as much as me. Dr. Adams is quick to correct his words, "No..No Its just she may not have the ablilty to hold a converstation for a while. I just think its best if you dont talk to her until we figure out the extent of the problem."

The girl sighs loudly. "Well you dont know that. You were wrong about the chances of her waking up, so for all I know you could be wrong about this to." Whoever she is she must have alot of faith in me if shes going against what the doctors say repeatedly. Even if she is wrong, I mean look at me I cant remember _anything, _I believe that falls under some form of stupid.

"True but are you sure that your not wanting more from us because shes famou-" Whos famous? For what?

"Who the hell do you think you a-"

And cue the coughing. I think a bug just flew in my mouth, oh my god its stuck in my throat. I think its trying to fly back up. I cant stop, I can't breath. I think I'm dying.

I feel two hands touch my shoulders, and one run up and down my back giving me the chills. "Mitchie are you ok?! Oh my gosh is she ok?!" Mitchie? Oh wait thats me duh. I take a deep breath nodding before finally opening my eyes.

hands me a glass of water which I drink quickly. "She's fine. No need for over reacting." He grabs the cup from my hand, "How do you feel Mitchie?" He ask grabbing the clipboard at the end of the bed.

"Fine, tired confused but fine." He writes something down, looking up and over to the other side of the bed. I follow his gaze to find the girl from the picture looking down at me. She's more beautiful in person.

Before I get the chance to say anything Dr. Adams starts talking. "Remember what I said ." He looks down at me. "Try not to ask to many questions." He starts walking towards the door. I mumble something along the lines of 'thanks for the help asshole' but I dont think he hear.

She sits in the chair next to the bed, she stares at me, and all I can say is this is very awkward. I dont know what to say so what you say we wing it.

"Hi my names Mitchie unless their playing a joke on me then I dont know what my name is." I scrunch my face before continuing. "I dont remember what they said my last name was." She smiles at my words.

"Russo." She says."Your last name is Russo." I nod unsure of what to say. I know that I'm married to her, but I dont even know her name.

After a few more minutes of silence, awkward uncomfortable silence I ask her. "So whats your name?" I should know this stuff if I'm going to you know be married, I dont want her to hold it against. Imagine during fights '_At least I can remember your name'_ There would be no winning after that.

"Alex..Russo." She searches my face for some form of shock or surprise.

An Idea comes to me, I stare at her for a few second. "Are you like my sister or something?" She opens and closes her mouth, it takes everything in me not to laugh.

"Well no." She doesn't say anything else so I take as my chance to ask. "Oh then what are you?" She thinks for a minute before answering.

"Umm..your..wife." She stutters making her look adorable.

I gasp "Your what?!? You cant be my wife..I'm not gay!" I give her a horrified look. I honestly dont know what I am but if I'm married I must have loved her.

She doesn't say anything, but I swear there was a tear in her eye. Great now I feel bad, "Hey, I already knew I was married to you, that David guy told me." She looks at me before grinning.

"That wasn't funny." I nod "Sorry I didn't know it was going to upset you." I try to explain knowing that I hurt her. I guess I should get to know her first before I start playing jokes.

"Its ok. You just scared me." She looks down clasping her hands together.

"So why dont you tell me something I dont know...which would be just about everything." I smile when she chuckles at my words. "Where do you want me to start?" Thinking it over I reply. "I know I was in a car accident but how bad was it? Can you give me more information?"

She frowns, "It was a year in half ago, you were on your way home from work. Someone ran a ran a red light, you were in the intersection, and you guys collided full speed. You lost control of the car it spun a few times, and the car hit one of the light poles just happened to be the drivers side. You hit your head, swelling to your brain and ended up here...go figure the other driver only had a few scratches."

I sit there taking in the partically information. "But at least I'm alive right?" She nods smiling. "And plus you get to see me in this hospital gown that makes me look so _hot_." I flash her a goofy grin making her laugh.

"Oh yeah so hot." She reply sarcasticlly. "So anything else you want to know?" She tilts her head waiting my answer. "How long have we been..married?" Its still weird to be married, let allow to a girl. I definitely dont remember being a lesbian of all thing.

Her smile falters just alittle but I catch it feeling bad that I have to ask her such a question. "Three years, but we dated since our junior year of high school." She voice shows the emotion she wont physically show. I know this is hurting her, and even if I don't remember our relationship I dont want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry." I whisper looking down at the blanket. "For what?" She ask confusion in her voice.

"For putting you through this, for not remembering you after I'm sure you've spend alot of time here..." I explain picking at the edge of the blanket. " Your married to someone that doesn't even remember you. It can't be easy."

I hear the shift of the chair then the soft hand placed under my chin. I look up at her a sad smile on her face, "Theres nothing to be sorry for. Really." She pauses moving her hand back to her lap. "Of course I'm upset that you don't remember me or anything for that matter but theres nothing we can do about it...except start over."

I dont say anything, shes right starting over is the only option. But I don't know if I can be who I was before, what if I can't love her the way I use too?

______________________________________________________________

**A/N: 17 reviews!!! For the first chapter. Thats the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter, it so made my week. :D I hope I dont disappoint you guys.**

**Also Tell me your ideas for this story or something that you want to see. I have a few ideas but I want your guys thoughts on what you want out of it. Theres so many was that this story can go and I want it to be good. So Please review and tell me **_**your**_** ideas. :)**

**Thankyous and Stuff**

_Tomatoes: __updated! hope you continue to read_

_milesxo: __Glad you like it already. Hopefully I can keep it that way. :) Thanks for the review. _

_i am indistructible: __My story suck! i'm shocked that people actually read them let alone like them. I'm actually working on ANOTHER story but I dont know if I'm going to post Genuis mind?!? :O Yeah right far from it but thank you. :)_

_Seth: __Its all the hospitals fault that I wrote this story. So yeah I'm trying but failing. :D I think the beginning of this story is the only part that I like._

_No its not David henrie but now thats who I'm going to picture. My aunt came up with the name I was like 'quick I need a name!' lol thats how most of the people get there names. in my stories._

_KittySquyres: __Glad you like Mitchies personality. I had to have a twist in there somewhere lol Thanks for the review. _

_Ink:__Glad you like it. Theres alittle more information into the story. Hope you like where this is going. Thank you for the review_

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Your questions were answered or at least some of them. I hope you like where I go with this. _

_thousand lies: __I dont think it will be awesome I cant write awesome stories lol I'm glad you like though. :)_

_P.S I like your username :)_

_BrucasDemena: No I don't know what do you want Tell me!! lol i'm clueless. XD_

_DorkykidReader: __Yes I put them together in the first chapter but maybe I should seperate them? :DGlad you like it _

_NicnicBbycake: __Yeah Its got your attention. lol hope I can keep it._

_HinateLovesNaruto: __I continured, but I want it to be good, and I'm afraid this chapter sucks. But thank you for the reveiw_

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __Alex is now in the story. :) I hope I can keep this story somewhat Awesome for you guys. _

_brittaney: __Continued! lol glad your liking it. Thank you for the review._

_Demena-x: __Glad you liked the chapter, that you for the review _

_letscall-I: __Glad your interested in the story, I just hope I can keep you interested lol thank you for the review._

**A/N: WOW If I keep getting that many reviews I may have to have a seprate page for thankyou or only do them every other chapter. :) Gosh I still cant believe I got 17 Reviews for one chapter!! Thank you to Everyone that has read and/or reviewed. :)**


	3. Talks with Big Brother

_"I have something to tell you, so hurry home." She smiles into the phone, relpying "Just tell me now." Her heart flutters as she listens to the soft giggle of the girl on the othe line._

_"No its a suprise I want you to be here in person when I tell you." A chuckle escapes her lips as she pictures her wife bouncing on her toes. "Well at least tell me give me a hint." She presses for more information, "Ok its something we've talked about since high school." She can't help but smile at the ever so vage hint. _

_"Honey we have had many converstations in the ten years we've know each other so that doesn't help at all." She pretends to be annoyed, but cant help and laugh as she listens to the still bubbly women. _

_"I know thats the point. Now hurry and get home. I love you." She smiles into the phone relpying I love you too before hanging up. A few blocks later only a few streets from home she's still thinking of her overly joyed wife has to tell her. Pulling into the intersection she notices the bright light nearly blinding her as everything slows nearly stopping in place. Yet giving her no think as the sound of screeching tires reaches her ears, and a feeling of fear hits her along with blunt force of the larger car. She hits something but cant close her eyes, she wont. _

_It stops with yet another forceful hit of something else, she doesn't know what it is but she's thankful for the harsh movement to end. Her eyes unfocused on the objects around her, the sounds blare louder with the passing seconds. Doors closing, footsteps, but she's still unable to see it depending on the noise now making her head hurt. She closes her eyes tight silently praying that the noises will stop. Her body relaxes as the pain increases, now impossible to ignore. Voices, she hears them but there fleeting as everything fades, its calming. _

_Touching someones touching her. She feels it only aware because of the pain travels through her body settling in the rest of her body. The fading words of "Help is on the way." are the last things she hears before she finds peace in the darkness that surrounds her. _

I wake up startled at the vivid dream or memory whatever it was it was painful, and left me with questions as to what Alex was going to tell me. Mental note: Ask her later! Now if I can remember that we're all good.

Looking around the room, I notice its empty surprisingly since Alex has hardly left my side the last three days. The white walls still give me a headache as I stare blankly at it, why I dont look away is beyond me but apparently hitting my head took more then my memory. My thoughts wonder back to the dream. What could she possible have to tell me? And it doesn't help that I cant remember anything other then what she has told me me, and the dream I have not ten minutes ago.

_Knock knock_ I look towards the door a guy my age whom I've never seen before standing there. He walks in further offering an awkward smile, "Umm. Hi?" He shifts his weight before replying. "Hi. I'm Justin." I raise an eyebrow. "Alex's brother."

I nod gaze following him as he walks towards the chair. "Oh..Is something wrong with Alex?" I ask alittle worried. He shakes his head "No. She just had some work to do at the office." I nod looking away from him .

A few minutes pass with awkward silence. "So what has Alex told you?" I look back at him unsure of what he means. He notices. "She told me how you dont remember anything. So what has she told you about your life, and stuff?" He asks alittle uncertain.

I shrug "Not much I mean its still alittle awkward between us with the whole not remembering her thing." I pause "She has told me that we're married, we've been married for three years dated since high school." Wow we haven't talked much.

"Thats it?" He looks alittle shocked at my answer. I nod as he say, "Well I can answer questions..I mean Alex said she'll be here soon but she didn't want you to be alone." He explains quickly.

I grin at his dorkness. "Tell me whatever you want. Anything you feel is important to know." He smiles watching me lean back on my pillows. He thinks for a minute before speaking. "I think you should know how you and Alex met. She hasn't told you has she?" He raises an eyebrow, his smile faltering just a little as I shake my head no.

"You were new your junior year, and very shy. It was a the first day of school, me and Max, our other brother, had to drag her into school. She was so mad mumbling something about glueing us to our chairs when we get home." I chuckle at the thought. "We were walking around the corner and she bumped shoulders with you. She turned around ready to rip you a new one, but she shut her mouth the minute she layed eyes on you." His eyes find mine. "It was love at first sight."

"We left you two alone but whatever happened made Alex a new person. That day all I heard was how great you were, she said that you were the most beautiful person she had ever seen, and that every word you spoke made her hang there for more. I knew from the smile on her face that it was love, and it was only the first day." He pauses looking down for a minute.

"She feel so hard that I was afraid that if you broke her heart she wouldn't recover. but wilth time your relationship grew..Then one day she skipped, yes skipped into the house one day and said it was offically. She was in heaven, I swear there was only one other time I've seen her that happy..." He trails off his smile replaced with a twisted one, as he looks down.

"When?" I ask curiousity getting the best fo me. He looks up pain evident in his eyes, shaking his head, "I cant tell you that. I think Alex should tell you, its personal and I just can't." I nod as silence finds the room.

Picking at the blanket in my lap he whispers. "She loves you, you know?" I look up at him nodding. I do know that, its obvious, I mean she stuck around for a year in half when she didn't even know if I would wake up or who I would be.

"What does she do for a living?" I ask feeling uncomfortable. "She's an artist, painting, drawing stuff like that. You guys work together." He continues before I can ask. "Your a singer...you were working on a new album, Alex was doing the cover. But then everything happened and it was but on hold." He pauses searching my face for something.

"No believed that you were going to wake up, but Alex she never gave up hope. She came everyday no matter what, she would sit here for hours just talking to you. At first she isolated herself in here, and then she realized that though your here she needed to live life." Looking me in the eyes he continues. "She realized just how much she loved you and needed you, and she was afraid that if she left you, then you would die. Right then an there no warning."

"But over time she would leave for more time, then one day something happened, and she was right back her the world other then you forgotten. It was impossible to get her to respond to anyone." Why is he telling me this? "She needs you alot more then you know, more then you will ever know. Even when your long gone in a world no one else can get to. _She _will always be right there no matter what, and whether you know it or not _you _will always need her as much as she needs you."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I just got back to school so major homework load and my laptop broke. But all is good now so I hoped you liked this chapter. What do you think Alex was going to tell Mitchie? Whats going to happen? **

**Hopeful you liked this chapter, and Please Review! **

_**Thankyous and Stuff**_

_DorkyKidReader: __I want Mitchie to be scarstic funny type but you cant tell from thsi chapter ;) Seperating them makes for a good story line but yes they are to perfect for eachother._

_KittySquyres: __God you scared me for a minute I was she hates my story! lol Thank god you dont. It would suck to be in a situation like that, and Alex is amazing for sticking with Mitchie. _

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __Mitchie will end up remember bits and pieces as its told to her. Like she'll dream some of it and stuff, but not much. Now you have me thinking of their first kiss and how to write it. :) But I dont know when it will be. _

_Tomatoes: __I'm glad its not getting worse like I thought :)_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __I didn't update fast sorry but I updated right? ;/ I love how you write one word a bunch of times. :D It gets my attention really fast. lol _

_i am indistructible: __I am no genius but I try....and fail. xD Yes another story but I wont post it till I have a few chapters so that it wont be a huge wait in between. high five :D Yes the whole situation sucks for both of them but it will all work out..hopefully_

_BrucasDemena: __I fail at fast updates lol but you should still give me a hint or something so I know before I write more lol I am a very clueless person when it comes to most things and they are usually the most obvious things. xD_

_Seth: __Mitchie is pretending alot but so is Alex but you have to wait to find out more. My god the things Alex is hiding! lol jk Mitchies feeling for Alex will play out, but stay postive..until I break you heart! XD Kidding I wont at least not on purpose. _

_DreamBigToFallHard: __She's not evil its just how she acts in a awkward situation. _

**Again I am sorry for the long wait really I am! And remember R&R! **


	4. Holding Secrets

Justin was in the middle of telling me about his family when I hear the foot steps coming closer. Looking up I see Alex standing there arms crossed, a smile on her face. I smile back watching her her closer.

"Hey guys." She speaks first as she reaches the chair by Justin sitting in the chair next to him. "Hey sis. How was work?" He shifts so he can face her. She shugs, "Same as always." She looks over at me.

"How are you feeling today?" I can't help but frown a little at her concern. "I'm good, I want of here though." I tell her more, feeling like she deserves it. She nods, "I'm sure you do. I'll ask the doctor when you can go home." Home? Where is home? Can I call it home?

She grins looking between me and Justin. "So what did you guys do today?" She ask.

"Nothing really, just telling her about how you guys met, and how everything was after the accident." Fear flashes quickly across her face before quickly dissappearing. "Nothing that I know you wouldn't want me to tell though." He must have seen it to, but why are they being so secretive.

Its quiet for a minute before Justin talks to Alex. "I have to head back to work, but Max said he has something to do tonight so he can do that thing for you but not for long." That thing? What the hell are they hiding? I want to know _now. _

Alex nods standing with Justin. He leans over the railing of the bed and gives me a hug. "I'm glad you woke up it means the world to both of us." He whispers in my ear before pulling back a small smile on his face. He walks towards the door, Alex follows him "I'll be right back." She says before disappearing outside of the door.

Something is so going on, and I of course am determined to find out what it is. Theres a knock on the door, looking up I see Dr. Adams walking towards me. No surprise that theres no smile on his face. I attempted to get a new doctor once everyday over the past few days, but it didn't work, I even went as far as to offer him money to give me a new doctor. Dumbass said no.

"Mrs. Russo, how are you feeling?" He checks the machines next to me. I shrug, "I don't know, but I do know that I get the hell out of here." I smirk at him, as he stops to look at me.

"Well I guess that makes to of us." He writes something down, as I glare at him. "You should be able to go home by friday, so in two days." I know how to count thank you.

"So doc I had a dream and I think it was like a memory 'cause it was like some of the stuff that Alex had told me." He stares at me for a minute. "So yeah I was wondering if that will happen often."

He writes more stuff downm before answering my question. "Well it depends really, but its a good sign if you start to remember somethings." This guy is not helping me. "Is there any chance that this can get me out of here any sooner?" I ask slightly hopeful.

He stares at me with a blank look. "No" He answers, before turning towards the door. "David will be by in a few minutes to help you up." I look at him confused. "You need to start walking around, and I dont trust you to walk alone or without someone that works here."

I glare at him as he turns around walking out the door. What am I five? Stupid like I can't walk around by myself, I'm forgetful not crazy.

Alex walks in as he leaves the room, she offers him a smile, she sits in the chair that Justin just occupied. "What did Dr. Adams say?" She leans back in the chair getting comfortable.

"I get to leave in two days and I have to walk around." She nods. Silence surrounds us, the questions nagging the back of my mind.

I stare at her for a minute before getting up the nerve to ask her. "Alex can I ask you a question?" She nods leaning towards the railing. "Well I had this dream, and it was a memory of when the accident happened, and well I remember that you had something to tell me..and...um I was wondering what it was." I pause her face shows her suprise.

"I asked Justin he said that it wasn't his place to tell me." I stop talking. She fidgets in her seat, "I..um I can't tell you. At least not now...maybe on saturday when you go home."

I nod but David walks in before I can say anything. "Ready Mitchie?" He smiles towards Alex turniing his attention to me. I swing my legs over the bed standing up, he reached out his hand to steady me.

"I'm going to get dinner while you walk with David. Is that ok?" She stands looking at me for permission. I nod offering her a small grin, knowing shes uncomforable with the questions just asked. She returns it before walking out the door.

David lets go of my arm as we start walking towards the door, and into the hallway. "Hows everything going with Alex?" He ask stuffing his hands in his pockets "I dont know." I look at him out the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean?" He leans towards me and out of the way of a passing nurse. "Shes hiding something from me." We step in to the elevator and I realize this is the first time I'm leaving this floor, and I have no idea where we're going nor do I care.

He quirks an eyebrow, "How do you know? I mean why would she hide something from you?" I watch as the numbers lower on the screen, before stopping at the ground floor.

"Well I asked her about something I dream't and she said she cant tell me. And Justin said that its not is place to tell. So I know somethings going on, but I want to know what it is." i sigh in frustration as he leads me outside. I close my eyes quickly, the sunlight blinding me.

"I'm sure that its nothing, and she'll tell you when she's ready. I'm sure iif you give her time she'll tell you." He leads me to a grassy area with a bench, taking a seat. I seat next to him, "Well I dont want to wait!" I whine sounding like a kid. He laughs shaking his head.

"You have to, its not your choice." I cross my arms, and shot him a mock glare. "So tell me what you want to when you get out of here." I smile at the subject change. I shrug. I hoestly dont know what I want to do, the only thing I can think about is what Alex is hiding from me.

________________________________________________________

**A/N: This was more a filler, the next chapter will reveal the secret. So I hope you like this one. Also for those that read Here We Are Now I am working on the next chapter and am not ending it even though it was considered, just wanted to clear that up, Please Review :)**

_KittySquyres: __i'm glad you dont hate my story. Who knows what she'll say :)_

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __Your on the right path but I wont say much or all ruin it. :D _

_BrucasDemena: __MORE! i'm working on updating quicker like I use to! But its not working out. Sorry about the lack of Alex/mitchie interaction Next chapter is all them :) Just for you. _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Yah for rocking your world :) I love the way you write stuff alot :) its what makes your reviews different, but then again everyone has their own way of reviewing. But I still love your! xD_

_DorkyKidReader: __I figured I should make justin nice since he wasn't in my other story. yes i know it was classic but it felt like it should be that way :)_

_i am indistructible: __I think everyone knows what Alex is hiding but of course theres more to it, and it just came to me as I read your review :) This happens alot, when I read your reviews tons of ideas pop in my head. :D Things will be revealed in the coming chapter so no worries. _

_lita rocks LbC: __Aww really? That makes me me so happy that your enjoying my stories. She will slowly remember stuff, and they may be happy together :D _

_Shila98: __I'm glad your looking forward to this story. thanks for the review. _

_NicnicBbycakes: __ Depressed? Thats not good. I think. :/ Though I like that its leaning on drama/Tragedy, and I think it would be cool as a movie. but that will never happen. :)_

_DreamBigToFallHard: __I'm glad she came off as a sweetheart its what I'm aiming for, even with all her secrets._

_wow:: __I'm glad your liking the concept, and your probably right with your guess of what she has to tell her :) _


	5. Secrets and memories

"We're home." Alexs voice rings out as the car stops. The house is beautiful, larger then the others on the street but still not huge. Its white reminding me of the hospital walls, the black shutters add a grace to it, and clean cut lawn, and a tree with a swing connected to it.

It looks like Westeria lane.

The car door slamming shut pulls my attention from the house. I get out following behind her. The inside is nice and neat, but she doesn't give me the chance to look around, as she lead me straight to what looks to be the living room. She turns the light on, sitting me down on the couch she sits down next to me.

"So I promised you answers to what you remembered." She pauses staring at me. "I'll tell you but I don't want you to freak out, at least try not to."

I nod. "I'll try not." She stands up walking over to the fireplace, grabbing a picture frame. She walks back resuming the spot she left. She sets the frame down picking up one off the coffee table. I hadn't noticed them before. She hands it to me, looking at the picture.

Its a picture from a sonogram. Thats when confusion hits me, does this mean what I think it mean? It cant be, can it?

"This is the sonogram of Hayden and Hayley. This is Hayley and that one is Hayden." She points to the blops in the picture. I turn it around a few times trying to see it but see nothing. She laughs pulling the picture from my hands.

My heart drops at the thought of kids. Its not that I don't want kids, its just I didn't get to see them when they were born, ir grow up to this point. And the fact that Alex got stuck caring for them by herself, and she had to care for me too. Guilt sets in, and I looks down.

Her phone rings, she picks it up answering in a cheerful voice. "Hey Max...What are you serious...ok, but I kinda just told her. Dont you think thats a little fast...Yeah thats fine...Your what?...Your kidding...gosh you suck..ok bye." She hangs up looks over at me.

"So um that was Max, he's coming by to say hi." I quirk a eyebrow tilting my head. "Something came up, and well you know he wanted to say hi." She says sheepishly. The sound of a car pulling up the driveway grabs her attention. "Stay here dont move be right back."

I sit there awkwardly until I hear the door open again. She walks in smiling stopping in the doorway I follow her gaze, and see a same child clutching Alexs leg for support. She looks just Alex, her hair only just enough to put in little pig tails.

Neither say anything as someone whom I persume is Max walks in. I look to the little boy in his arms, he looks almost the same as the little girl, but his eyes are a little darker, and his nose doesn't resemble Alex or his sister.

He resembles me.

"So this is Hayley." She gestures to the liitle girl still hiding behind her, only now reaching up at her. Alex picks her up. "And that little one there is Hayden." She said simling at him. Hayden rest his head on Max's shoulder looking at me. "This is Max my other brother, that you've heard so much about." He mumbles a 'Hey' and a small wave. I wave back turning my attention to Alex.

"I'm going to put her in the highchair." She walks out of the room. I stand there awkwardly as does Max. "I have to go. Can you take him?" Its more of a statement then a question as he shoves the baby into my arms. "Thanks. Tell Alex I said bye." And with that he is out the door, before I can say anything.

I look down at the Hayden as the door clicks shut. He looks up at me for a moment, he doesn't move, only stares. I do the only thing I can I stare back. Minutes tick by like seconds, when out of no where a huge smile pulls at his lips revealing two small front teeth. I smile back contagiously, he throws his arms around my shoulders the best he can. I return the hug, laughing softly at his swift movements.

He pulls back still smiling, turning his head as Alex walks in. "Where did Max go?" She raises an eyebrow glancing around. I shrug answering "He just left but he said bye." She chuckles.

"Okay then do you want me to take him?" She ask glancing down at Hayden. He glances at both of us as we talk. "I don't care. If you want to." She does the same as Hayden only looking from him to me.

"You can just put him in the highchair in the kitchen." I nod standing up. I shift his weight to my left hip, before following her out of the room, and into a wide hallway. The kitchen is large at least to my standards, and from the look of it expensive. The floor is the same as the rest of the house, dark woodfloors. Its black, and the appliances are stainless steel. Its gorgous.

I set him in the highchair next to Hayley's. She burst into tears the second I look at her, I look to Alex for help. She walks over whispering to her, and she shuts up returning to her baby snacks in front of her.

I walk away from her afraid she'll cry again. My gaze scans over the pictures covering the fridge, most are of the kids but theres one that catches my attention. Its of the house, with me and Alex standing in front hugging huge smiles on our faces.

**Flashback in 3rd Person**

_Alex and Mitchie are standing in front of the house, now theirs. Alex wraps her arms around Mitchies neck jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! We're on step closer to our dream." She exclaims. Squealing she releases Mitchie but continues to jump up and down. _

_Mitchie watches in complete amusement as she watches her new wife jump around the yard like a kid. She waits for her stop, and come back over before relpying. "Yes, now all we need is little babies. Hayley and Hayden." She smiles at Alex. _

_She stops jumping, her smile falls alittle as she ask. "Who said we're naming them Hayden and Hayley. How do you know we'll have to kids." Mitchie shrugs pulling the taller girl into a lose hug. _

_"I don't know, I always thought we would have two. You know so one doesn't get lonely." She explains. "And I happen to like the names Hayden and Hayley. They fit together. Like us." _

_Alex chuckles shaking her head. "Whatever you say baby." She pulls out her camara. "Now picture time so we can remember this forever." They get the timer before standing in front of the house. Alex wraps her arms around Mitchie seconds before the picture is taken. Both have genuine smiles on their faces. _

_"Forever and Always." Mitchie whispers pulling Alex into a soft kiss. Alex pulls away resting her forhead against Alex's. "I love you." Its whispered but the meaning is stronger then ever. _

**End Flashback**

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Baby are you ok?" Her voice pulls me from the memory. I nod numbly as her hand rest on my shoulder. "Are you sure?" She questions with concern.

I nod. "Ye..yeah I'm fine. I'm um going for a walk if thats ok." I turn towards her. She gives me a nod. "Thats fine, just call if you need anything ok?" I mumble 'yeah' turning for the door.

I close the door softly behind me before leaning against it, letting out a shaky breath. I dont know why but the memory it made all of this so much more real. I mean the fact that I have kids and am married..to a girl is all real. But something about that memory just made everything click together.

I slowly walk down the driveway, pulling out the cellphone Alex gave me. I fumble with it for a moment before finding the number I'm looking for. I click the call button and what for it to pick up. "Hello?"

"David can you pick me up?"

__________________________________________

**A/N: So I'm sure all of you guessed that, that was the secret :) But we're you expecting Twins? :) hope you enjoyed the chapter. It for some reason was hard to write. And I have to questions. **

**1) Am I any good at writing in 3rd person (Flashback) ? Trying something new and would like you opinion. **

**2) Writing a new story but i'm debating if I want if to be Alex/Mitchie or lily/Miley. I want to know if you guys would read it if I did write it Lily/Miley cuz if you wont then I'll write it Alex/mitchie. but it does work as a Liley story a little better. So Please please please tell me if you would read it as a liley story or no way. :) I wont write it as a Liley story if you say so because I love my reveiwers. You all are amazing.**

**Thankyous and stuff**

_NicnicBbycakes:__ I'm glad it makes you wnat to read more. You had to have known the secret, or at least guessed it. Causes i suck at keeping things hidden. :)_

_Marissa-Xtreme Hayley Fan: __You are right! He was babysitting. xD To figure out how old the baby was, I spent ten minutes then got frustrated and had to ask my sister to figure it out. Turns out their 11 months. :) My sisters had three so she did the math in like seconds haha but you were right about everything. _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __She revealed it! And your welcome but its your reviews that make me smile. :) I love them So thank you. hope you liked this chapter_

_BrucasDemena: __TELL ME!!!! I updated! I'm am telling you that I am the most clueless person and cant guess anything. I'm slow. xD_

_Hyperlauren: __Did you like the secret? Though it wasn't that big. Glad your liking it. :)_

_i am indistructible:__ You so knew what the secret was huh? :) _

_Yes postive ideas and I'm glad you like how I'm writing this story. :D_

_DorkyKidReader:__ I hate secrets too. Was it want you were expecting?_

_Seth:__ lol 'go make mitchie guilty' xD I dont think thats what he tried to do, but he did. Yah for Mitchie going home and secrets revealed._


	6. Home?

David picked me up and we went to the nearest coffee shop, so here we are sipping coffee in slience after I ran out on my wife.I don't know why I ran to David, I guess he's like an escape for me. He's the only person I know thats not tied to this mess.

"So what happened?' He breaks the silence, and I look up from the cup in my hand. I shrug, "I don't know I just freaked out. I mean I'm married with kids! how is that even possible? I mean Hayden he looks like me. I don't get it." I sigh looking at him for answers.

"It was discovered a few years ago that with certain medications that two women can produce children during sexual intercourse." Way to go all doctor on me David. "How the hell do they do that?" I asked confused. "I thought you needed a you know." I point downwards causeing him to laugh.

"Its complicated, but lets just say you do it just like a hetero couple." He smiles as he says says it and my mouth forms a O shape. "Anyway you just walked from her after you dound out about the twins?" He questions sipping his coffee.

"No, not really. I mean I was in the kitchen looking at her pictures and the picture, it brought back a memory. I asked if I could go for a walk and then I called you." I explain thinking back to the picture.

"You know she probably thinks you left because of the kids, and I bet she's freaking out." He pauses. "I watched thoughs kids grow, and she's always brought them into see you. You should talk to her, at least go home."

Home?

"What if thats not my hom? What if its not meant for me?" I ask worry fills my voice. I hope he can ressure me, part of me knows he can't. "It is your home. Every person in that house loves you, and you know that because none of them have left you in the year and half that you were good as dead." His words hold truth, but I sit here still uncertain. "Answer this question." He speaks again. "Do you love Alex?"

I sit there for a minute. Love? Do I love her? "I dont know, I want to but I just.." I stop talking, momentarily at a lose for words. I just dont know anymore. "I want to I one hundred percent want to love her. I want to be that picture perfect family with the amazing story of love." Maybe not to that extent but you know what I mean.

"You should start over," I thought we already were. "Take it skiw, its not like she's expecting you to jump into bed with her." He jokes. "She loves you and the best thing you can do is try." He grins as he finishes.

"I know but what if I dont love her? I cant leave her after everything she's done." I say nerves on end at the possiblity. "You have to give it time, you'll remember why you loved her."

* * *

Its past noon by the time I get out of the car to the house. I wave goodbye to David as he drives away, I stand there for a moment watching the house. From someone on the outside I might look like a stalker, but right now I dont have the energy to care.

I walk over to the wooden swing taking a seat, not quite ready to go in yet. I let my feet drag, watching the movement of her shadow behind the curtain. I look down at me feet, the grass bends gently under the weight of my shoes.

I hate this feeling of being lost, and so depended on for something I dont even know. I can't take it, I want to give so much to Alex, but I dont know how. She's given so much of her time to me and my recovery, and then to have the love of your life not remember you. I have to the worst wife ever. I sigh, and for the first time since waking up I allow myslef to cry. Its near silent as they fall, the street empty, and slightly dark as a cloud passes over the sky.

I feel her watching me but I dont look up knowing she's watchign with sympathy and concern. Niether will do me any good.

I'm not sure how long she's stood there, or how long she will continue to, but I feel my heart beat just a little more knowing she's watching me. The leafs crunch under her feet as she walks closer. I look up to see her standing there, her eyes sad as she searches my face. Her eyes cause the tears to fall faster. She shouldn't care about someone that doesn't remember her.

She walks closer to me, standing close, within arms length. Neither of us say anything as I search her face for something. I nod knowing what she wants, and maybe its what I need to get on track.

She walks closer wrapping her arms around me pulling me gently against her. I slowly wrap my arms around her waist breathing in deeply, and I feel like crying all over again, so I do. Right there in the middle of the yard in the arms of stranger.

* * *

At some point we awkwardly pulled away from eachother walking silently into the house. She walks to the kitchen and I walk toward the only other place I know. The living room. She doesn't come back, so I sit there looking at the pictures still sitting on the coffee table.

I hear a cry coming from up stairs, it grows louder and doesn't seem like its going to stop anytime soon. I walk up the stairs after I hear nothing from Alex. I follow the sound of the crying still having no idea where I am.

I walk back to doors before I find the room with the crying, I slowly push the door open, the room is blue and green obviously Haydens. I continue into the room and towards the crib.

His sitting there face red and tears falling down his cheeks. I walk into his view causing him to stop crying, I smile resting my arms on the edge of the cool brown wood of the crib. He smiles to crawling the short length of the way to reach me, he throws his arms in the air smiling at me. I copy his actions, recieving a giggle in return. He puts his hands over his face peeking through to look at me.

I do the same his laugh echoing in the room. He reaches for me again, this time I nervously pick him up unsure of what to do. He wraps his arms around me as I walk towards the rocking chair in the corner.

Sitting down I wrap my arms around his small frame, he sighs in content. I lay back closing my eyes as I rock him back and forth. "I love you." I whisper listening to soft sounds of his heart beat. "I dont know you, but I know that your mine and that no matter what I love you. I know I do."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter and that it answer the question of how the hell Hayden looked like her. Its my story so I say they should be able to have kids. :) Anyway more of the questions such as age of the twins and stuff will be answered in the next chapter. So for now please review. Please and thank you. Also what is the ship name for Alex and Mitchie?**

_NicnicBbycakes: __haha yeah I suck at subtly. and thank you its good to know that 3rd person was good since I just started a story in it. :) _

_Seth: __Yes adorable twins. Max did have a short visit I want him to be kinda awkward wierd when hes in this story I dont know why but I do. Yes both of the new fics are Alex/Mitchie now. :)_

_DorkyKidReader: __haha I'm glad it made you aww, and people gave you weird looks? they suck lol jk _

_hyperlauren: __I'm glad someone was surprised :) I tried righting it as Liley but it felt weird so I changed it to a Alex/Mitchie story. Thank you I'm glad I dont suck at third person. _

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __I'm glad you like the names. I hope the explanation in the story helped as to why Hayden looks like Mitchie, if not ask. Halyey just doesn't know Mitchie, and shes shy so she freaked when she saw her. I posted two new storys for Alex/Mitchie so check them out :)_

_i am indistructible: __I think everyone knew it was babies am I right? :) They are 11 months old. Almost a year old. :) Mitchie is falling in love with David. yup thats the secret. Jk maybe DUN DUN DUN xD_

_DreamBigToFallHard: __Is it possible to have a baby in a coma?! that would be so weird. That would be kinda awkward to have one of Alex brothers be a donor, but lucky its all fiction and I can make anything happen :) I would hate to be in Mitchie position it would suck alot._


	7. Bring Her Back

I'm sitting in the kitchen on the bar stool next to the kids, watching Alex make dinner. She won't let me help saying she has it all under control. The kids are sitting in their high chair next to me, Hayley won't stop staring at me.

I have a feeling she doesn't like me but thats just a guess.

"If you keep staring at her she's going to start crying." Alex says. I look up at her, she smiling at me, standing at the stove sturring something. "She wont stop staring at me." I reply looking back at the little girl. "I mean at least with Hayden he smiles or wants me to hold him." I add looking back at Alex.

She shakes her head saying, "Maybe you should try holding her. She knows your uncomfortable around her." Shes back around facing the stove. I look over at Hayley, who is still staring at me. I smile at her reaching over to pick her up, she doesn't move nor smile until I touch her. She lets out a loud scream and I let go of her leaving her in the high chair. I turn to Alex who is laughing at me.

I glare at her, "Its not funny Alex! She hates me." I say getting off the stool and walks towards Alex unable to take Hayleys screaming. Not surprisingly she stops once I get away from her. The reaction makes Alex laughs harder which in turn makes Hayden start laughing. "Okay everyone laugh at me. Whatever I dont care." I jokingly glare at her crossng my arms.

She stops laughing catching her breath. "I'm sorry its just cute that she acts like that with you." She turns the stove off. "Can you set the table for me?" She ask changing the subject I nod.

I stand there for a minute before asking, "Uh where are the plates, and stuff?" I feel stupid asking a question like that in my own house. She points to the cabinet replying. "Plates are up there and silverware are in the drawer underneath it." I nod walking over to it.

* * *

The dinner is thankfully not filled with awkward silence at least for now. We've sitting on opposite sides of the table, shes feeding hayley and I feed Hayden while eating our own food.

"So how come Hayley walks but Hayden doesn't?" I ask taking a bite of my food, looking at her over my fork. She looks over from feeding hayley a spoonful of food. "Its said that girls mature faster then boys. So I think its just a matter of time before he walks, but he's good with crawling." She shrugs. "Plus he walks if you hold his hand." She smiles turning back to Hayley.

"That doesn't count as walking." I say smiling at Hayden, laughing softly as his eyes start to close slowly. "I think he's ready for bed." I point to him, looking at Alex. She smiles chuckling. "I'll put him down if you want." I offer watching her feed Hayley.

She looks up at me. "Are you sure?" She questions putting another bite into Hayleys mouth. Yeah," I answer "I think its best you deal with her and I've got him under contol." I smile as she nods.

I walk up the stairs holding Haydens small frame in my arms. I walk down the hall looking quickly at the pictures I pass, trying to remember some part of my past. I get nothing as I reach his room.

Getting him changed took longer then planned. It would have helped if I had asked Alex where everything was, but after a few minutes of searching I found pajamas for him. I lay him in the crib watching him fall asleep before walking out of the room.

I follow the sound of talking to the room across the hall. Its similar to haydens only this rooms pink, and full of stuffed animals. I lean on the door frame as she turns holding Hayley on her hip. The little girl now in footing pajamas with stars and rainbows on them, I offer a grin when her eyes find mine.

She looks tired.

I watch as she continues getting Hayley ready for bed before turning around gesturing at the door. I push off the door frame standing in the hallway unsure of where to looks at me for a minute. "Are you tired?" She asks searching my face.I nod as she lead me to the room next to Hayleys.

"This is our room, you can sleep in here and if you want I can sleep on the couch." She says it quickly watching me for an answer. "Its fine we can share." I answer offering a small smile.

She looks uncomfortable.

She nods walking over the a dresser, she pulls out a tank top and shorts. "This are yours." She tosses them to me. "You can change in the bathroom." She points to the door on the right. I nod walking to the door.

When I get out of the bathroom she's changed and sitting on the bed. She grins at me as I close the door behind me, I walk to the opposite side of the bed pulling back the covers I sit down. "Do you want to watch t.v. or just go to bed?" She asks looking to plasma t.v across from the bed. I shrug replying. "It doesn't matter." i suddenly feel tired.

She nods scooting more on to the bed, I do the same laying stiff as she turns off the light. I lay there staring at the ceiling, when I hear her whisper. "Mitchie?" I lay there for a moment longer before answering. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" Her question is simple but to be honest I feel weird laying in bed with her, "I'm fine." I answer. She doesn't say anything but I feel the bed shake as she shifts her position.

"Alex?" I speak quietly and with uncertainity. "Yeah Mitch?" She asks.

"Do..do you mind wrapping your arms around me?" I ask. "I can't fall asleep." I reason hoping she'll say yes. I feel her shift again, and her small frame is pressed against mine, her arm wrapped loosly around my waist. I nod mumbling 'yeah'

Sleep finds me quicker this time.

* * *

I can't see her, but I hear her soft wimpers. She's no longer on the bed and I have no idea where she is the only thing giving me an idea is the soft sound she's making. I dont know how long she's been up or how long she's been crying, but I have a feeling this isn't the first time she's done this.

I dont move not knowing what to say.

I listen as she starts talking. I don't who it is, and I'm guessing its herself. "I know this was a mistake, and that it happened for a reason but God please bring back the Mitchie that remembers me."

God? Does she believe in such a person after what happened?

"I want the Mitchie that would say stupidly sweet things to me, and talk about how much she loved life because she got to spend it with me. The one that wanted kids and the perfect family. The girl that tried so hard to make everything perfect for our life together." She stops as a sob echos in the room. One last whisper is heard.

"Bring back the Mitchie that Loved me."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Mitchie any closer to falling for Alex? I notice more people feel sorry for Mtichie then Alex So how many are feeling sorry for ALex after this chapterThis chapter was a little harder for me to write not sure why but it was. :) hope you guys enjoyed it and Please review. **

_NicnicBbycakes: __I think depressing is good at least for this story. And I think this chapter got just a little more depressing. :)_

_Seth:__I like the way you summerize the chapter, and that chapter 6 was your favorite. Heart breaking is what I am going for. :D _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __I wish she could just rememeber but then I wouldn't have a story since thats the whole point of the story (Mitchie remembering why she loves Alex) slowly but surely she realize everything. :)_

_BrucasDemena: __I updated wheres my hint lol and yay for liking my story_

_thousand lies: __I feel more for Alex when writing the story but I wouldn't want to be in Mitchies place. I suck at updating :) _

_Hyperlauren: __It would be awesome if same sex couples could have kids but for now its a work of fiction :) Some day maybe _

_DorkyKidReader: __Yay for tears, of course thats a good sign that I'm doing something right. I'm glad Alex is breaking your heart because I want her struggle to show so yay again :D_

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __The relationship between mtichie and hayley will get stronger over time. I'm glad you liked the chapter over all. It was def. one that I worked hard on. :)_

_KittySquyres: __I'm happy I could show the emotion in the scene. Thank you for reviewing. _

_lita rocks LbC: __When hayden was crying I pictured Alex to be like crying in the kitchen or something random like that. I never thought of having Alex be a wizard but I could work that in possibly. umm I'll have to think about that. :D_

_teenidiot: __Thank you for reading and reviewing much appreciated _

_i am indistructible: Points for feeling bad for Alex. Shes my fave right now. :) And bed time in this chapter what did you think? _


	8. Career Choices

I didn't know what to say to her the next morning. The first have of the day was awkward, neither of us knew what say. I wasn't sure what to say after over hearing her plea last night, I want to remember just as she wants me to.

We're sitting in the living room watching t.v when Alex is the first to speak. "I was thinking that maybe you would want to go down to the studio. You know if we're lucky you might remember more stuff." She says nervously never looking away from the t.v.

I look at her before nodding, "Yeah sounds good." She stands up walking out of the room, I don't more not sure where she's going or what she's doing. A few minutes later she walks back in the room. "Ok Justins coming over to baby sit and then we'll go." She smiles walking over the Hayley she grabs her hands her to me.

This is a dumb idea to me considering the child hates me more then anything, and she's only eleven months imagine when she's like sixteen. That will be all Alex's job. Hayley sits staring at me, at least she hasn't started crying yet thats always a good sign.

"Hi Hayley." I smile at her. She dont smile or try to move away from me, she only blinks continuing to stare at me. I look over at Alex mouth 'oh my gosh' before looking back at Hayley. Who is now reaching for Alex, I hand her over laughing. I've come to believe that Hayley will never like me.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Mitchie! I'm so proud of you, another album already." Alex jumps up and down making her wife laugh at her excitement. Its not everyday your wife goes platinum, and is to set release a new album only months later. Alex was beyond proud of Mitchie. _

_Mitchie waits for her wife to calm down before continuing. "They agreed to let you do the cover." Mitchie says smiling at the ball of energy in front of her. It hadn't taken long for Mitchie to completely convince the company that Alex should be hired to do more cover work. _

_"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?! This is amazing." She grabs Mitchie pulling her into a tight hug jumping up and down. Mitchie laughs returning the hug, glad that something so simply could make her wife so happy. _

_Alex pulls away, "Your the best wife ever. I can not believe that you convinced them to let me do your cover." She smiles at Mitchie still in surprise at news. She almost doesn't believe that its true. She had never though of working with her the love of her live before, their careers are so different for eachother. _

_"Well believe it baby." Mitchie says jokingly. "And if your lucky they might sign you for more then mine." She barely finishes speaking before she feels Alex's lips on her. Alex pulls back still grinning ear to ear. _

_"We get to work together." Alex says still not quite believing it. "This is perfect," She says smiling. "I love you Mitchie." _

"Mitchie? Mitchie? You there?" Alex's voice draws me up to the present. I nod giving her a small grin, "Yeah just remembering." I say softly looking around the room of the studiio.

"Really? Thats great. What did you remember?" She asks looking just a little happier. Some how I find these memories to make me feel worse.

"Something about another record deal and you making the cover." I answer staring at a picture of me hanging on the wall. Its different then the ones at the house its more perfessional. "When was it? The memory." I ask.

She sits down on the small black couch behind us. "It was about two years ago. You had just finished a short tour, and as soon as you got back they told you they wanted another record." She grins. "You came home played it as if you where upset and just told me. It was supposed to be released a little while ago, but after everything... only half the record was done so they put everything on hold." She explains no longer looking happy, but as if some kicked her puppy. Like _I _kicked her puppy.

My heart sinks as I sit next to her. "Do you still work for them?" I ask, realizing I really do no nothing about her. I literally no nothing about my wife, and she still loves me.

She shouldn't love someone that doesn't love her back.

"Yeah, I've started writing songs too, you know as a fall back sometimes, so I've been here every since." She says giving me a small grin. "They still want to finish your cd you know." She adds a minute later.

I nod, "Really? Why?" I would have thought by now they would have forgotten me. New artist come go right? "You're music touched people I guess." She shrugs turning away as some guy walks in to the room.

Alex stands, "Mitchie this , he owns the record label." She explains smiling at the guy. I wave giving him a grin, I don't really know what to say considering I don't remember him.

"Nice to see you again Mitchie. how are you feeling?" He asks smiling at me softly. "I'm ok trying my best to remember what I can, but failing miserabely." I joke returning the smile.

"Well I hope things get better for you." He says turning to Alex. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asks her. She nods, "Of course." She says "I'll be right back Mitchie." They walk out of the room.

I sit back down thinking over the memory, and the few I've had over the last couple of days. Alex's smile and personality have stayed burned in my mind, the fact that its changed so much.

Her eyes don't hold happiness like in the pictures and memories. They hold saddness, she doesn't realize that I see it, but its there. It screams at me everytime she looks at me, making the guilt worseness.

I wish I could remember why I loved Alex Russo so much.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry i didn't update yesterday, This year is not on my side, my sister was in the hosptial for Kidney Stones, and I haven't been at school last two days so yeah. Crazy week and its only tuesday. **

**What is you think of this chapter? Will Mitchie ever love Alex, or will she leave her? Please review and tell me what you think. Much appricated. **

_**Thank you and stuff**_

_NicnicBbyCakes: __yes! haha I love Alex so love reading that you love her too. That wasn't that depressing..just alittle, it will probably get worse in later chapters. _

_Marissa Extreme Haley Fan: __Mitchies remembering slowly but surely, but she may not remember too much about Alex, though they are getting closer :) More soon._

_lita loves LbC: __It would suck to be either one of them, cuz either way your getting hurt. _

_KittySquyres: __Its killing you? Is that good or bad? and I tried to make it as heartbreaking as possible. _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __She may remember something or not I have a few ideas I just have to pick one. But it will play out for the best hopefully :)_

_frostygrl: __'make mitchie love her dammit' haha I'll try Thanks for reviewing_

_thousand lies:__: Yes I love when my storys touch people enough to make you cry. And I would die if my girlfriend forgot me. It would be the worse. _

_Hyperlauren: __Humorous is what I'm going for when it comes to halyey and mitchies relationship so its a win. :) Glad it made you laugh._

_i am indistructible: __Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the way it shows everyones emotions. _

_DreamBigToFallHard: __I fail at doctor talk/explaination haha it just sounds weird. I know nothing about it so sorry if it sucked really bad. _

_Seth: Crushed to pieces? Awesome! haha that means I'm doing my job. :) Worser I love that word is it even a word? haha :)_

_DorkyKidReader: __I dont think she'll lose hope, I mean I dont want to write it that way but if it fits then it fits, but for now she will not. Poetic is always a good thing. :)_

_wow: __I'm glad that you like this story, I enjoy writing so it means alot. thank you for reviewing _

_teenidiot: I__'m glad I successful showed how much it bothers Alex without wanting to tell mitchie that it does. Thank you for reviewing I appreciate it _

_**13 reviews! That makes me so happy you guys have no idea that you so much. I love you guys!! haha xD**_


	9. Your Smile

Lying here in the bed with Alex makes me wonder if this one of the many things I loved about. If it was the warmth of her arms wrapped around me, hesitently, gently, but protectively too. Maybe it was the way my heartbeats faster when she puts her head on my chest, maybe its the sound of her breath as she watched the t.v intently. Or maybe its all of them, but I liked to think its this simply things that made me fall in love with her.

"Mitch." Alex speaks not looking away from the t.v. I don't say anything for a minute taking a deep breath answering. "Yeah?" In the calmest voice I can, my thoughts still on falling in love with her.

She turns the t.v down as a commerical plays. "I know you don't remember me, or why you lo- loved me before the accident." She pauses letting out a shaky breath. "I talk with Mr. Gellar at the studio today and a few other people, and I've decided that I'm going to help you remember." She stops talking for a minutes before whispering. "Because I need you to love me."

I don't say anything because in all honesty I dont know what to say. Nothing I say is going to make this any better, nothing I say is going to make me fall in love with her just like that. I wish I could but what I feel right now is not what I think love is, I'm trying to make myself love her, when I'm not sure I can.

Neither of us say anything for while, she turns the t.v back up and continues watching it. I close my eyes I think over what she said, how is she going to make me love her? Why can't I just love her, whats stopping me?

Sometime later I hear the t.v turn off and she moves around getting comforable again. I feel her arms wrap once again around me, I turn over facing away from her. Her arms don't move from my waist, I don't say anything giving her this one thing. I shiver feeling her breath on my neck, she wraps the blankets tighter around us.

I lay there for awhile thinking Alex had fallen asleep until I hear her speak. "I know you may never love me again..at..at least not like before, but please try. I..I need you to try for me." She lets out a quiet sob. She thinks I'm asleep. "I don't think I can live knowing you don't love me, that you don't remember why I love you so much."

"I've been in love with you for the last ten years and I wont let an accident take what we had, not without knowing you tried to love me back." Her voice is beyond broken. She's beyond broken, and its all my fault. "This is going to the hardest thing I ever say, no the hardest thing I ever do." She pause letting out a shaky voice. "But if this doesn't work, if you don't remember why you fell in love with me then I'l- I'll let you go. I will let you walk away and out of my life, and..and I wont stop you, because I can't make you love me, as much as I want you to." She's crying now, and I hate that its _me _making her this way.

"I love you Mitchie." She whispers softly almost impossible to hear, her lips brush gently against my neck. I turn facing her, but keep my eyes close. I move as close as possible to her, I give her the only thing I can.

I give her hope.

* * *

I have no idea what time it is by the time I walk down the stairs. I'm not sure why but the house is silent, of the few days I've been here its always been loud. The twins playing, Alex doing something, but this time its quiet.

In the kitchen is where I find her after looking in the living room. She looks up smiling as I walk closer to her, I can't help up think about her words last night.

"Hey, you hungry?" She ask as I walk over to the bar sitting on the stool next to her. I nod grabbing a muffin of the plate in front of me.

She chuckles as I take a bite. "What?" I ask with a mouth full. She shakes her head mumbling 'nothing' I watch as she starts reading whatevers in her hand. Thats when I realize that she wears glasses, I've haven't seen her wear them until now.

"You wear glasses?" I ask before taking another bite. She nods looking up, "Yeah, you do too." She answers, I nod realizing this something I should already know.

She gets off the stool walking towards the doorway. "I'm going to get ready. You can come up whenever your done." I nod returning the smile she gives me before leaving my view.

I sit there for a few minutes before I realize I've haven't seen the twins yet. I get up and go looking for Alex, I find her in the bathroom doing her hair.

"Where are the twins?" I ask leaning on the door frame. She looks at me through the mirror, "Justin and max took them for the day." She smiles as I nod. "You should go get ready we have to leave soon."

* * *

The letters above the building spell out Tribeca High School. I follow Alex getting out the car looking at her confused. I don't see how a high school will make me remember anything. She doesn't say anything she just walks to into the building, with no other choice I follow her.

The building is empty, most likely because its a sunday. She still doesn't say anything as she leads me up a flight of stairs and down the hallway before stopping at the corner next to a set of lockers.

I look at her confused waiting for an explaination as to why we're here. She looks around before turning to face me, "This exact spot is where we first met." She smiles thinking about it. "Junior year. New girl. Shoulder bump. That is how we met." She looks away and towards the lockers.

"You apologized, I said it was ok. You smiled at me, and I knew then that you had to be mine. It was the geniune smile on your face that made me want you for the rest of my life. It wasn't the words, or the way you dressed. It was the way you smiled like it was the easiest thing in the world. When in high school its one of the hardest." She looks back at me a sad smile graced her lips, tears fighting to be released, I know I look the same.

"It was a smile that _I _wanted to put on your face. I wanted to be the one that made you smile like there wasn't a care in the world. I didn't know you, I didn't know your name, or why I had never seen you before, but I knew that I wanted you in my life." She searches my face, before locking eyes with me.

"I knew that that one day I would be the one to put that smile on your face."

* * *

**A/N: With chapter I wanted to show that it was something simply that made Alex fall for Mitchie. Did I succeed? I am in love with writing this story so I hope its not losing the emotion. I hope you enjoyed and Please review. You have no idea how much they mean to me. **

_MMESLER: __Glad your enjoying it, and she's trying to remember lets hope it work :)_

_NicnicBbyCakes: __Hehe who doesn't want to know? Even I want to know and I'm the one writing the story! :D Suspense is a good thing. :)_

_i am indistructible: __haha so you want me to have Alex hit over the head with something while she's asleep? that would be really funny and really mean at the same time. She might not fall in love without her memory but she's trying. =)_

_Seth: __I was trying to have one story that stays even the slightest bit in character. Alex will always believe that Mitchie loves her, she has hope unfortunatly its the only thing she has right now. :/_

_KittySquyres: __i'm glad I can write the story with emotion, and if I had the whole story then I would give it to you but I don't. I dont even know whats going to happen next. :)_

_Marissa-Extreme Haley Fan: __There was Alex/Mitchie goodness in this chapter and will be in future chapters. I think it would suck to be either one of them because their both hurting, _

_lita rocks LbC: __I may just steal that idea if thats ok with you haha if would be good. I'm glad your enjoying Alex's attempt to stay strong, and her prayers may be answered. _

_BrucasDemena: __you suck! haha I updated did you remember now? :D_

_Nhie Bunnybuny: __Yes she remembering slowly but shes remembering and thats what counts! :)_

_Hyperlauren: __i thought it would be really rude if they dropped her. Glad your liking it. _

_Yoshion7: __Thank you and yes they are a continuation. _

_DorkyKidReader: __haha I think we're all hoping she loves Alex more then before, even I want her too. :D_

_bridgeisburning: __I'm glad your drawn to the characters, more soon. Thank you for reviewing. _

_thousand lies: __Speechless? :0 thats a first. I'm glad that I can write good enough to make you speechless. _

_DreamBigToFallHard: __As sad as the notebook? Wow that is amazing. Thank you. :D _


	10. Catch Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song. That would be Demi Lovato :) **

I want to say that after Alex took me to Tribeca that I feel madly in love with her but then I would be lying. Things have changed even if its only a little, but we're getting closer and thats what we need right?

Its been a few weeks since she told me everything standing in the school, in the exact spot we first met. We're in the studio now, Mr. Gellar wants me to listen to some of the finished tracks, and see what I get from them. I agreed cause I knoww he isn't going to wait around forever for me to back to recording.

"Mitchie do you remember any of your musical talent?" Mr. Gellar asks smiling at me. I shake my head unable to return the smile. Its just one more thing on the long list of things I wish I could remember. I want to start providing for my family, I feel worse knowing Alex is still supporting us all on her own. "You write your own songs, play the piano and guitar." He says.

I nod showing him that I'm listening. "I wonder if you try if it will come back to you..like riding a bike." Alex joins in, shrugging her shoulders. Mr. Gellar nods looking between the two of us.

I look at Alex for a moment before speaking. "Yeah maybe.." I offer a small grin, as Alex smiles at me. "You should try when we go home." I nod watching as Alex and start moving stuff, before my voice feels the room immediately followed by the guitar.

**Flashback**

_Both girls are nervous sitting on the bed in Alex's room. Its been exactly six months since their first date, and both have plans for the night ahead. Alex twirls a single tread of the blanket wrapped around her, Mitchie watches while picking at the black nail polish put on only hours earlier. _

_Mitchie clears her her throat gaining Alex's attention from the entertaining blanket. Mitchie gets off the bed walking to the door grabbing her guitar before resuming her position on the bed. _

_Alex watches on confused as to where Mitchies going. "Mitch. Why'd you bring your guitar?" She had noticed earlier but didn't question it, until now. Mitchie doesn't usually carry a guitar around with her. _

_The younger girl flashes a nervous smile at Alex. "Because today as you already know is our six month anniversary," She pauses taking a deep breath as Alex nods tentiatively watching her girlfriend with her full attention. _

_"And well I..I know that you didn't want to do anything big just spend the day together..alone, so I wrote you a song." She watches for Alex's reaction. She wasn't afraid that she was going to diss the idea of a song, its that she had never sang in front of Alex, other then in the car or along to a song. _

_The older brunette smiles, "Really?" She ask eagerly. Mitchie nods smiling along with her girlfriend, "Yeah, umm its called 'Catch Me'" Alex nods but doesn't say anything, silently telling her to play. _

_**Before I fall to fast**_

_She starts singing, her voice shaking slightly as she starts to strum the guitar. _

_**kiss me quick  
but make it last  
so I can see how badly this will hurt me  
when you say good bye**_

_Alex watches looking between Mitchies focused face to the way her fingers glide over the strings, knowing the way from the many late nights of practice. _

_**Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
but dont let go  
but tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight**_

_**But your so hypnotizing  
you got me laughing while i sing  
you got me smiling in my sleep  
and I can see this unravling**_

_** your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me  
But your so hypnotizing  
you got me laughing while i sing  
you got me smiling in my sleep  
and I can see this unravling  
your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me**_

See this heart  
wont settle down  
like a child running scared from a clown  
Im terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when i look at you

run far away  
So i can breath  
even though your far from sufficating me  
i cant get my hopes too high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But your so hypnotising  
you've got me laughing while i sing  
you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravling  
Your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me

No you see  
Why im scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
so here i go  
its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But You're so hypnotising  
you've got me laghing while i sing  
you've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravling  
Your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me

_By the time Mitchies done singing Alex looks aw struck. Neither say anything as Mitchie sets the guitar on the floor looking to Alex for some kind of response. _

_"Wow." The older girl whispers, she was at a loss of words. Amazment at the talent her girlfriend held, how she didn't know this before was unknown. _

_Mitchie starts picking at her nail polish again. "Was it that bad?" She ask nervously. She doesn't know what she would do if ALex didn't like it. That would ruin her plan. _

_Alex shakes her head, "No, no not at all. I loved it it was amazing. Your amazing." She leans forward as she reassures her the younger girl, grabbing hold of her hand stopping her from picking at her nail polish. _

_"Really? You mean it?" She knows Alex would lie if it spared her feelings. Alex nods leaning in kissing her gently before pulling away but hovering there. Their eyes lock small smiles grace their lips. _

_"I love you." _

_Both girls speak at the sametime giggling softly at the perfect timing. "I love you Mitchie Torres." Alex says softly her voice showing her excitment. _

_"I love you too Alex Russ-" _

"Mitchie, Mitchie what did you think of the song?" Alex asks raising a eyebrow as Mitchie shakes her head. Mitchie doesn't tell her about the memory, it doesn't feel like its the right moment.

The younger brunette smiles at her wife, holding her gaze before relpying.

"I loved it."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter is shorter then usually but I have to update something, so its more a filler chapter and I'm so tired right now so excuse all the mistakes I sure are there. Again sorry I'm having like crazy week but I'm trying. The stories react a hundred reviews! That makes me so happy. :DPlease review its means alot! :)**

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Yup trips down memory lane are good :) Mitchies slowly finding her love for Alex its just time now. _

_NicnicBbycakes: __That reminded me or sour then sweet commericals :D But theres more! _

_milesxo: __I'm trying to put alot of emotion without making it annoying, if that makes sense. :/ Anyway glad your enjoying thank you for reviewing. _

_BrucasDemena: __Mitchie-amnesia-moment? :O Really? You suck XD hehe there more so spill :D_

_i am indistrucible__:" ACCIDENTALY" FALLS DOWN THE STAIRS! I would so right that into the story if I find a reason! hehe stop giving me ideas like that, cause I'll want to write them in. xD_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Aw it made you cry? Thats a good thing! My job is Mitchie will never remember,...kidding..maybe :D_

_MMESLER: __I'm glad that the emotion of the story is there for you when you read. Thank you for commenting. _

_lita rocks LbC: __Beautiful? Really? aw I love when people say stuff like that, thank you :D_

_DreamBigToFallHard: __"Im going to die without her love" thing XD Oh my that had me laughing so hard! I write this story as I go along. I just sit down and write the chapter, and sometimes I go off of the reviews I get and where you guys want the story to go. The only story I have more the less planned is _Change Your Mind.

_Hyperlauren: __Thank you, I'm glad that I can accomplish the emotions being shown. :)_

_when-the-music-fades: Glad your enjoying the story, thank you for commenting. _


	11. She said it

**Dedicated to **_**lita rocks LbC **__**cause she gave me the idea for the last part of this chapter :)**_

I stand in front of the brick building, waiting to see what Alex wants to do, the sign above the door reads _'Waverly Sub Station_.' I turn to Alex "What are we doing here?" I ask looking back to the building.

She smiles grabbing my hand before leading me towards the building. "Uh Alex it says closed." I point to the sign handing on the door. "Not to us." She answers walking into the resturant. I raise an eyebrow at the comment but follow her anyways.

I look around the empty shop before turning to Alex again repeating my earlier question. "This was my parents resturant before they moved to Maine. Max owns and runs it with the help of Justin when its needed." She answers walking towards the counter in the subway near the door. _Where did they get a actual subway? _

She runs her hand acroos the counter before looking up at me, waving her hand. I walk over standing in front of her. "This is the spot where I ask you out on our first date." She smiles as she speaks. "It was so nerve racking. Everyone knew we liked eachother except us." She pauses looking down for a moment.

"I had thought over how I was going to ask you out all that day, but when we sat down to do our homework, my mind went blank." She chuckles looking back at me. "I was watching you do your work since I never did mine. And I some how fell off of my stool, and you started laughing at me." I laugh thinking about it. "Watching you laugh so carefree I felt the world around me fade into the background. Its sounds cheesy but its true. I waited until you stopped laughing, you looked down at me and ask "What?" And just like that I asked if you would go out with me."

I smile thinking over everything she said, and I wish I could remember all the little things that are important to Alex. "There were no magical words to sweep you off. It was simply, but I guess we've always been simply." She says a few minutes later.

Without thinking I find myself wrapping my arms around her. I don't know why but her telling me this it feels like this is what I need to find my way back to the old me. She hugs back sqeezing me tightly as I do the same.

She pulls back a teary smile on her face, "Mitchie will you go out with me?" She asks looking me straight in the eye. I smile at her question wondering if it was as sweet then as it is now.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you." I reply grinning from ear to ear. Her smile soon matches my mine once I answer.

* * *

We find ourselfs back at the house some time later with Hayden and Hayley. I sitting on the floor with playing with Hayden, Alex is sitting a few feet away from me playing with Hayley.

"Their brithdays a little over a month away." She says looking over at me. I look up from the blue block with the letter 'B' on it, "Really?" I ask, I can't believe I missed a year of their lives, a year that I'll never get back.

She nods looks at Haylay as she waddles over with a baby in her hand. Hayley hands the doll to Alex making noises that don't form any real words. "Yup, I can't believe its been a year already." She smiles talking to the little girl, who giggles in response before walking away.

I look down a Hayden as he crawls into my lap. I smile at him, he smiles back watching me. I bend down more to talk to him, "What do ya' say we show mommy that you can walk too?" I know he wont answer me, but I love talking to him, he just so adorable.

He starts laughing when I talk to him, I grab his sides tickling him laughing along with him as his giggles echo around us. A few minutes later I stop letting him catch his breath, smiling as he covers his eyes peaking through at me.

I've noticed he does this everything he either wants something from you or if he's really excited. I could sit here for hours and play peek-a-boo with him. I grab his hands standing him up holding on to his tiny hands. "Are you ready to walk to mommy?" I ask turning him around to face Alex. "Alright Hay you gotta show these girls that boys aren't as dumb as they look." I say placing a kiss on his cheek. "Lets not tell mommy I told you that though...I think she considers dumb to be a bad word."

I shake my head as he gives me a blank stare. "Ok when I let go you walk to mommy. Got it?" He giggles and I take it as a yes. I let go of him after he takes a step, smiling as he stands there on his own for a moment before placing his left foot in front of him. He lifts his right foot before falling to his butt, he rolls on to his back grabbing his feet in his hands, laughing.

Ok so making him look smarter then most boys may be a little harder then it looks, but we'll work on it. I look away from Hayden and to the sound of Alex laughing, I smile watching her as she watches Hayden,

"What are you doing for their birthday?" I ask looking away from her, towards Hayley who is coming back towards Alex. She stops at the sound of my voice, staring at me for a minute. It feels like I did something wrong and she's testing me, waiting for me to crack. I swear she's trying to kill me with her looks.

"Nothing really, Justin and Max are coming over for dinner." She answers shrugging her shoulders. I nod watching Hayley as she looks from me to Alex, before walking to over to her sitting in Alex's lap.

I look away as a ping of jealously hits me. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with the fact that I want so bad for a Hayley to like me. No for her to just smile at me once. "Can you change Hayden?" I look back at Alex, nodding I get up grabbing Hayden off the floor. I set him on my hip walking towards the stairs.

I lay Hayden on the changing table in his room. This is the first time I've changed a diaper, sad I know but how hard can it be? I unbutton his outfit, and discover why Alex wanted me to change him.

I unsnap his diaper before closing it quickly. Oh God just ew no way in the world am I touching anything any romotely close to that. No I can do this if I take deep slow breaths...out of my mouth.

I open the diaper again and gag closing the diaper. Nope can't do it, "Alex! Alex I need you hurry please!" I scream as loud as I can hoping she would hurry. I will never in my life change a poopy diaper, that is all on Alex.

She comes in a few minutes later holding Hayley. "Yeah?" She asks walking towards me. "I can't change this diaper, it makes me want to throw up. I think I will just throw up if you make me change it."

She laughs at my answer. "I'll change him but you have to hold Hayley." I look to the little girl in her hands before reaching for her, praying that she wont freak out once I'm holding her.

Hayley looks up at me, analyzing everything about me. I'm sure she's plotting some secret attack or something, she's smart so I wont put it passed her. I smile looking at her, but she doesn't move just looks at me. Ok well this is fun.

"Hey sweetie." I say poking her nose as I talk to her. She doesn't react for a minute, and then surprisingly she smiles, and lets out a little giggle. I smile poking her again, her giggle gets louder, and I find myself laughing along with her.

She stops laughing after a few minutes, but continues to smile at me. She continues to stare at me for a moment before I hear in the smallest voice I ever heard.

"Mama."

My mouth drops open, and my head snaps up to look at Alex, who has finished buttoning Haydens outfit. "Oh my gosh she spoke she said mama. She called me mama!" I speak first smiling wide, looking between Alex and Hayley.

Alex walks closer to us. "She did this is amazing. I can't believe you poke her in the nose and she talks..." Alex says smiling at me. "..Try it again." I giggle at her words, wishing it was that easy, but I do what she says anyways.

Hayley's eyes follow my finger as I poke again making the bop sound. She giggles wrapping her arms around my neck, I hug back, I'm sure my smile could break my face any moment now.

With arms still around me she repeats her earlier words, "Mama." Theres a giggle in her voice. And I think I just remembered why I love making new memories.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I think this chapter sucks, but hopefully you guys like it. Sorry the ending is also really suckish, but I'll try to make the next chapter better. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review. I'd like to know what you think. Also Please go read my story Change Your Mind I really need reviewers for that story. Please :)**

_Lovezislove: __Thank you for pointing that out. I just copied and pasted the lyircs and didn't check them, so thank you. _

_MMKESLER: __Thank you _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Don't kill me I would never do that as tempting as it is_

_Underneaththesurface: __That would be a good twist to the story to see Alex give up and then them fall in love. :)_

_HyperLauren: __Remembering will take some time for her :)_

_i am indistructible: __Lol I can just picture Demi rolling down a flight of stairs XD She's trying the best she can to remember but maybe if I push her down the stairs she'll remember faster! XD I love the thought_

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __She'll remember eventually but things have to happen first :) We all want Mitchie to remember. _

_ForgiveAndForget: __Thank you_


	12. First Date Take two

I'm waiting for Alex to pick me up for our date, I say pick me up since she left a few hours ago with the kids saying that it wouldn't be the same if we leave the same house. She said it will be more like our first date if she picks me up, to take me out.

I smile thinking about her excitment for tonight, out of the last few weeks today is the only day I've ever seen her this excited. I'm more nervous then anything, how is she going to plan a date to be the same as it was years ago? Will we do something completely different? What if its all awkward, and I don't know what to do, or what to say? Oh my gosh I'm going to do something stupid I just know it and the-

The sound of the doorbell pulls me from panicking, I stand walking to the door. I open it to see Alex standing there, a huge smile on her face, and a single rose in her hand. I smile grabbing it from her when she extends her hand.

"Are you ready?" She ask smiling as she looks over my body. I blush nodding as I step out of the house, closing the door behind me and follow her out to car. I smile as she opens the car door for me, before walking to her side.

We drive in silence for a little while, before it becomes to much and I decided to break it. "So where are you taking me?" I ask turning in my seat to look at her, she smiles glancing out the corner of her eye.

"To dinner and a movie, just like our first date." She answers stopping at a red light, looking over at me. "I'm hoping that this date will help you remember...something." She gives me a small sad grin, before turning back to the road.

I hope so too, I mean we're getting somewhere right? But how long is she going to keep trying to make me remember? When will she finally reaches her breaking point, and says that she gives up..that it's all up to me now. I don't think I could remember on my own, but maybe its not about remembering..maybe its about falling in love all over again.

"We're here." Here being a small resturant. Alex opens my door and waits for me to get out. We walk towards the building, I watch as Alex glances down between our hands before looking away. Smiling I reach for her hand, lacing our fingers together, her smile now reaches her eyes.

We give the waiter our orders before turning to eachother. "So is this where you took me on our first date." I ask lookiing around the small italian resturant, and for a moment it makes me think of the movie Lady and the Tramp. We watched it yesterday with the twins, and all I see now is Alex and I sucking on the same piece of spaghetti and ending it with a kiss.

I shake the thought from my head as she speaks. "Yeah, same place, everythings still the same too." She also looks around, before landing on me, I don't say anything only offering a small smile looking down at the table.

"You know the first time I brought you here I ended up landing face first on the floor." She says a moment later, I look up from the small vase sitting in the middle of the table, smiling at her.

I giggle picturing it in my head, she chuckles speaking again. "Seriously I was so nervous that when they where seating us I tripped over a chair and landed on my face." I laugh playing the scene in my head.

She lighted the mood and soon we fall into a comfortable converstation. Our food comes sometime later, and we eat in silence for a few minutes before I decide to speak. "Thank you." I say looking up from my plate, she stops chewing locking eyes with me, so I continue.

"I know that isn't something you planned for when you said 'I do.' And I know that no matter what happens some part me feels something for you...I- I don't know if its love, but I like to believe it is." I wait for her to say something or some form of a reaction.

I start to shake when she doesn't say anything, looking down at her plate. Did I say something wron- "I would do it all over again if I had to..." She nearly whispers, looking up from her plate. "If I knew this was going to be the outcome of our marriage, if I knew that you would forget everything about me..I still would have said I do." Her eyes fill with tears as she speaks.

"What we are now is not something I wanted, but in its own twisted way its bringing us closer. I know that the chances of you falling in love with me again are nearly gone, but I can't- I wont give up without some form a fight." She pauses sighing. "I just need to know that your fighting too, that this isn't...this isn't just me living on false hope."

I sit speechless as the tears fall silently from her eyes. "I- I don't know if this is love, but I know that from the minute I woke up and saw your picture that I've felt something for you. I'm praying just as much as you that this is love, I am, but I don't know if I even know what love is." I swear I see her eyes die just alittle more, and I don't know what else to say, to do, to make this better. "I know that whatever I'm feeling is getting stronger everyday, I feel something more for you with each passing second..I..I just don't know if its what we need."

I'm praying that I'm not living on false hope too.

* * *

We're sitting in a empty theater, there is not a single person other then us in the room. I would worry but I know this is just something else that Alex has planned, my question is what the hell is it?

"Um Alex what are we watching? Actually why are we in here alone?" I ask looking towards the screen.

"Well this movie isn't in theaters anymore but I wanted it to be the sameone from our first date." She explains smiling as the lights dim and the movie starts to play. I smile as water comes in to view followed by two small fish, I giggle remembering the DVD from the collection at home. I haven't watched it before but I know its a kids movie.

Alex smiles looking over at me, "Hey don't laugh, you wanted to see this the first time, so I took you to see, plus I happen to think its a cute movie." I laugh again looking back at the scene as the fish swim around.

I watch as they stop swimming watching the giant fish in the distance, I put my full attention on the movie as the boy fish tells coral to get back in the house. She doesn't listen and the giant fish thing attacks her, and oh my god this movie is going to be sad.

I lay my head on Alex's shoulder as the little fish fights back. "I don't want to watch this if its going to make me cry." I mumble in to her shoulder. I'm want happy movies, not sad fish dying movies.

She laughs wrapping her arm around me. "Its not sad..ok it is but its cute and you'll love it. At least you did the first time, so just trust me you'll like it." I nod turning my head to watch the movie.

We stay in this position for the rest of the movie, and I think I standing at the edge, and maybe just maybe I'm ready to fall.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what I did with this chapter but I hope you guys like it. I fail for not updating sooner but I've had alot happen this last week so please forgive me. As usually please review and tell me what you thought. :) **

_Marrisa-Extreme Haley Fan: __I figured it was time Hayley started to like Mitchie_

_i am indistructible: __haha I would laugh so hard if she forgot all over again! That would a fail, I'm glad you didn't think the chapter was lame. _

_NicnicBbycakes:__Thank you, I'm glad your enjoying it :)_

_Underneaththesurface: __haha thank you_

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __haha glad you think its a cute story thank you _

_lita rocks LbC: __No problem you deserved the dedication :) Thanks again for the idea for that chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the date._

_teenidiot: __thank you_

_I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby: __haha I want a Hayden too, everytime I write him I think I add what I want in a kid :D Thank you for reviewing :)_


	13. Secrets again

"Are you sure you can handle them by yourself?" Alex asks as she walks to the door, spinning around she looks at the twins on the ground then at me. "I'll be fine, go do whatever it is you need to do at the studio." I ressure her, smiling.

I turn to the twins playing with blocks, I sit next to them smiling as Hayley sits in my lap. "Mama wook" She puts another block on the stack in front of her, smiling when it stays in place.

"Thats really cool swee-" Before I can finish a block hits me the face, barely missing my eye. I look up in the direction it came from and find Hayden hiding behind the arm of the couch giggling as he looks at us. "Hayden Russo you do not throw toys at people!"

"Uh oh hayens in twoubw" Hayley says pointing at her brother as I stand her up, walking towards the still giggling boy."Wun Hayen Wun!" She screams catching the his attention, he stands taking off waddling towards the dining room.

He doesn't get get far before slipping on the hardwood floor and slides into the wall with a soft thump. I laugh walking over to him, "You ok hay?" I ask helping up as Hayley comes running in the best her little feet will carry her.

"Mama broked hayne." The sixteen month old looks at her brother as he crosses his arms glaring at me.

"I did not break Hayden, he's just mad at me 'cause he fell." I say looking between the two. "Are you guys hungry?" I ask looking at a still mad Hayden, as Hayley looks at me shocked. "Whats wrong sweetie?"

"You call me boy!" She says looking like she's about to cry.

I bend down to her level, "No, I was just using a figure of speech." Hayley tilts her head to the side looking confused. "It means like a group of people." I try again she nods still looking confused. "What do you say we eat?"

They both nod running towards the kitchen, I smile following after them.

* * *

The doorbell rings as I place the plastic plated in front of the twins. "Come in!" I scream at them.

"Hey," Justin stands in the doorway smiling at me. "Hey what's up?" I ask walking towards the fridge pulling out two sippy cups of milk.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to Alex about some stuff." He answers walking over to the twins.

Setting the sippy cups down next to their plates I reply, "She not here. Stuff? Like what?" I raise an eyebrow as he shrugs making faces at the twins."Really? So just...stuff that I can't know about?"

He nods looking at me, "I can't say anything I promised Alex, where'd she go anyways?" He asks.

"I can't tell you she made me promise." I answer jokingly, crossing my arms as I lean against the counter.

He smiles shaking his head at my answer, "Ok fair enough." He laughs, "Really though I would tell you, but it's not my place, and it's a surprise." He adds completely serious.

I nod, "Yeah I understand, just like before..wait please tell me that I don't have more kids." I joke "I love my kids but I don't think I can handle more. Hayden is a handful on his own, he doesn't even talk but I swear he's cussing at me in his head."

Justin laughs taking a seat at the table. "I thought he was your favorite." He laughs at my shocked face. "I do not favorite one kid over the other." I reply watching the kids eat.

"Hayden, don't eat your boogers thats nasty." I say scrunching my face as he smiles with his finger in his mouth. I turn to Justin who is laughing at the small boy still eating the boogers off his finger. "Thats not funny, its disgusting."

He stops laughing, the smile still on his face. "Right...anyway where is she?" He changes the subject.

"She's at the studio." I answer shrugging my shoulders, before walking over the twins.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, before whispering "Oh....OH!"

"Oh?" I ask facing him once I put the twins on the ground. I raise an eyebrow as he looking away. "What do you know and aren't telling me?"

He shakes he's head, "Nothing, nothing at all." He answers, he scratches his head, "I think I'm gonna go." He gets up from his seat, walking quickly to the door. "Let Alex know I came by!"

"Justin! Don't leave! Tell me what your hiding!" I rush after him but he's out the door before I get to him. What the hell are they hiding now?

I'm getting answers why Alex gets home

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been crazy busy, and I can't stay focused on anything. Also sorry for how short this chapter is, kinda just a filler. What do think Alex is hiding now? Thanks for reading and please review. :) Thank you to everyone that reviewed I will individual thank you in the next chapter. Love you guy. :)**

.


	14. Look After You

I walk out of Hayden's room, and towards my own. Alex is laying on her side of the bed watching t.v. She smiles at me as I get into bed next to her. "Alex?" I speak looking at the now paused t.v.

"Yeah Mitchie?" She responses looking over at me with a small smile on her face.

"Why'd you go to the studio today?" I ask quietly. She doesn't say anything for a moment before finally speaking. "I..just had some work to go over." I nod, "So why wouldn't Justin tell me that today? I don't see whats so secretive about work."

She looks away for a moment, "I'll show you tomorrow." I nod again searching her face for more of an answer. "Okay, I'm going to sleep now." I slide under the covers getting comfortable. She turns the t.v back on, the voices nothing but mumbles. "Alex?"

"Yeah Mitchie?"

"C-can I cuddle with you?" I whisper.

I can almost hear the smile in her voice as she answers. "Yes, of course you can." I smile leaning into her wrapping my arms around her waist, closing my eyes slowly.

"Night Alex."

"Goddnight Mitchie."

"They've been feed and changed, so they should be fine until about twelve. So if we're not back then go ahead and feed them lunch. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone exactly, but it shouldn't be more then a few hour-"

"Woah breath Alex." Justin cuts her off chuckling as she breathes deeply. "I've baby sat the twins before I know how to care for them. Just go have your...surprise thing."

Alex nods, "Right. I'm just nervous is all."

Justin nods, picking up Hayley as she hugs his leg. "Well don't be." He smiles, tickling Hayley as Alex rolls her eyes.

I smile watching them interact from the doorway. "Yeah, cause its that easy." Alex gives a small smile, kissing Hayleys head. "Okay, we're leaving now. Thanks again Justin."

I walk up to him, kissing Hayleys cheek. "I win." I smirk, watching him raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm going to get my answer as to what she was doing. Since you so ruding ran out of the house yesterday."

Justin shakes his head, "Its not my fault that Alex wanted it kept a secret Mitch."

Smiling I reply, "Whatever, i'm more important then her, so you should have told me instead of running out of the house, like you saw me naked or something."

"Hey!," Alex interrupts, "No one better see her naked, except me. Well use to I haven't seen you naked since the accident, and the times i gave you sponge baths cause I didn't want you to sm- yeah I'm gonna shut up now."

Justin starts laughing, causing me to follow. Alex crosses her arms." Guys its not funny."

"Yes, yes it is." I reply in between laughing.

The sudden force of Alex's hand hitting the back of my head, causes me to stumble forward. "Hey! What was that for?!" I ask looking at her amused, with the look of annoyance on her face.

"Because I wanted you to stop laughing at me." She smiles explaining.

"And you couldn't have hit him?" I ask pointing a finger in Justins direction.

"Well if I hit him I risk hitting Hayley and my kid is more important then your feelings." She laughings at the shocked look on my face. "Sorry Bab- Mitchie."

"Whatever..jerkface. Are you showing me my surprise or not?" I try my best to stay mad, but smile as she nods. "Yes!!" I clap jumping up and down before running towards the door. I stop as I open the door, "And Justin dont let Hayden eat his boogers while you sit there and laugh."

I follow behind Alex as she enter the studio, going straight to the room next to the one I was in the last time she brought me here. This room holds a piano and recording stuff. I don't know what any of it is but it looks important.

She sits down in front of the piano, smiling up at me. "You can sit next to me if you want."

"Right," I sit next to her waiting to see what she does next.

She stares at me for moment, " So you wanted to know what I've been doing lately, and this it." She gestures with her hand to the piano in front of us. "I've been working on a song. I started writing it after I found out that you didn't remember anything, that you didn't remember me. That maybe you would never love me again, and I would have to let you go. " She pauses, placing her fingers over the keys. "On our six month anniversary you wrote me a song called 'Catch Me' and I know that you don't remember it but I thought of you singing it to me whenever I sat down at this piano and worked on this song. So I hope you like it, and helps you remember me."

Alex takes a deep breath from me to the black and white keys. She begans to play, closing her eyes before singing.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

She stops playing, looking up at me waiting for a reaction. I smile pulling her into a hug, "That song is amazing Alex." I whisper into her ear.

She pulls , "You really think so?"

"Yes, I love it." I say nodding. Her smile widens, "I don't expect you to say it back but I love you Mitchie." Alex whispers, looking me in the eye. My heart begans to raise as her eyes move to lips back up to my eys. She starts to lean in and I freeze, do I want this? I think I'm falling for her but do I love her? I don't know.

Alex must have seen that I wasn't ready since her lips landed on my cheek. Pulling away she says, "I know you don't know if you feel anything for me Mitch but always remember I will love you forever, your the most amazing person I've ever met and I don't wanna lose you."

I nod, not sure what to say. "Can we go home now?" I ask, I can see the hurt in her eyes as she nods standing up mumbling a quiet 'yeah' before walking out the door. I follow behind her. I hate that I'm hurting her, but I dont know if this is what I want. I mean shes a great person and makes me feel alot of different things but how do I know if I'm in love with her? Maybe I'll never know.

**A/n: I must be the worst person ever for making you guys wait so long. I am trying my hardest to write more, and finish all of the stories I'm currently writing, So I promise I will finish each and every one of them as soon as I can. Also a huge thank you to **_**live4jemi1 **_** for the message cause I don't think there would be an update without that. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, and to everyone for reviewing. **_  
_


	15. Birthday Party

"We still need to get the cake and the rest of the food." I nod pulling Hayden's pants up. The twins' party is today, and we're getting all the last preparations finished up.

"Okay Hay your all dressed and ready for your party." I smile at the little boy in front of me. He claps his hands before crawling away from me. "Is he supposed to be walking by now? I mean he is a year, and Hayley has already started walking." I think I've asked this question before but it concerns me.

"The normal age for walking is around a year, so he's right on track." She pauses, buttoning Hayley's dress. "The people are going to be here in about an hour to se-"

"Oh my god! Can we have a jumper?" I cut her off, the idea popping in my head.

"Mitchie the twins aren't old enough to jump in a jumper. They can't even balance." Alex shots my idea down, at least with a smile on her face.

I frown, "But we could use it, and some of the kids are old enough to use it. Plus I really think it would a lot of fun." I try to persuade her into getting one.

She nods, "Okay, fine I'll go order one now." She stands and I squeal clapping my hands. She raises an eyebrow.

"What? I'm excited for the jumper." I blush, "Go order it hurry." I smile at her, turning to Hayley. "Mommy's getting us a jumper!"

The party started a while ago, everything's going well so far. There are a lot of people here; I didn't realize we knew so many people. The only people I know are Alex's brothers, David, and Mr. Gellar.

I've been hiding in the kitchen pretending to help the cooks prepare more side dishes. David seems to have noticed my disappearance as he walks into the kitchen saying 'ahh.'

"Hey David," I walk over to him pulling into a hug. "How are you?" I ask as we pull apart.

He smiles, "I'm doing well, I feel like I should be asking you that though."

I nod, "True, let's go in the living room so we can catch up." I lead the way to living room sitting across from him on the couch.

He looks around for a moment before laying eyes on me. "So how is it going with Alex? Are you back into the flow of things with her?"

I think for a second before nodding. "Yeah, for the most part, I mean we take care of the twins and she does what she does at work. We're..comfortable together now."

He smiles at me, "Well that's good to hear. Now can I ask you something?"

I nod hesitantly, "Of course."

"So I am wondering how you are feeling when it comes to..loving her. Being in love- I mean." He shifts in his seat waiting for my answer.

"Honestly?" I pause. "My feelings for her are stronger than before, a lot stronger actually. I don't remember much from the past, but this feeling now. It's real. It's like when I look at her I can feel my heart race. When she looks at me with such love and a passion, I feel like I could look into her eyes forever. Just being around her makes me feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

He doesn't say anything for a moment, suddenly he smiles. "I'm happy for you. I hope you can continue to find the old you, or maybe a new you."

Before I can say anything Justin runs into the room. "You guys need to get out here now! Alex has discovered the jumper and won't let anyone in, or come out."

"I believe she already came out." David jokes. I laugh, as Justin rolls his eyes. "Haha, but seriously can you get her out Mitchie? Some of the kids want to jump now."

"Yeah, I could if I wanted too." I smile at his annoyance of my answer. "Okay okay I'm coming." I follow him outside, and immediately hear Alex's voice.

"Oh my gosh, this thing is so much fun! Woooo! I should've gotten on of these years ago!" She screams as she continues jumping up and down.

I walk up to the net trying not to laugh. "Hey Alex, Don't you think you should give the kids a chance to jump now?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, this thing is awesome! Can I buy one? How much do you think this thing would cost?" She continues to ramble; my eyes struggle to stay on her.

"Alex sweetie we have enough money if you'd like to by one, but please give the kids a chance to jump." I try to get her out.

She laughs at me, "Come and get me." She smirks before turning away from me. "Woooo!"

I shake my head stepping towards the entrance, trying to hide the smile at how adorable she was being. I try standing once I get inside; Alex has her back to me. I gain my balance trying to hop slowly towards her.

She turns around as I get closer. She screams trying to hope away. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I laugh at her as she jumps away from me.

"Alex if you get out you can have ice cream, or cake." Maybe if I bribe her she'll finally give in.

She giggles, "I can have that anytime I want it silly."

I roll my eyes at her. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." I jump towards her, and she squeals jumping away from me. I manage to corner her, she screams charging towards me. I trip her causing her to hit the floor. She bounces before struggling to get away.

I laugh before I jump on top of her back. "Nah uh you're not going anywhere." She giggles. I move slightly allowing her to turn to face me. "You're turn is over sweetheart." I smile as she pouts. "I think that for all my hard work in catching you I deserve a reward."

She scrunches her eyebrows, "And what would that be?" She asks.

"A kiss," I answer, smiling at her.

"R-Really?" She asks, surprise settles on her face. I nod, leaning in slowly. She glances from my eyes to lips and back. She leans in a little our lips met. My heart races just like I thought it would.

This is the start of a new us.

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few months. I let life get in the way. Hopefully I can get back in the swing of writing more, and finish my stories. I've missed writing. Thank you to everyone that continues to read my stories.**


	16. Forgetful

A few days passed and Alex decided to take me out for lunch before we go to the studio. She chose Ihop because she said she was craving pancakes. She's been craving the most random things lately. But anyways we're currently waiting on our food to come out.

"Are you excited to get back in the studio?" She asks, biting on the tip of her straw. I shrug, looking down at the table. Truthfully I'm scared, seeing as how I was once this big star working on another cd. I was someone big; well that's what Alex said. What it I fail at it now?

"You shouldn't worry." She says with confidence in her voice. I look up at her a little surprised that she knew without me saying anything. "Don't look so surprised. I have known you for ten years; I've learned every face you make and what it means." She pauses. "That makes me sound like a creeper."

I laugh, "Stranger danger. " She bits her lip trying not to laugh. "But seriously I'm kind of afraid I might not be able to be what I was before, you know that big star as you put it."

She frowns a little. "I've never lied about how big of a celebrity you were, or are. You know people are still waiting for your next album; for you to emerge from the dark." She smirks showing that she's just joking.

"I wasn't hiding in the dark. I just happened to find Narnia and found that it was a much more enjoyable place." I wink at her.

"Oh my god Mitch, I told you Narnia is not a place for lesbians!" She giggles, "It's just a movie about some kids that find a magical place."

I shake my head. "No way, the movie is about a magical world that happens to at the back of a close-"

"Wardrobe. It's a wardrobe not a closet."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, uh huh cause that makes it so much better." She sticks her tongue out. "Anyways as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. Narnia is place for Lesbians and gays before they realize what they are." I smile triumphantly like I just discovered a cure for cancer.

The waitress comes with our food before she can argue anymore. I win.

The studio building towers over me, just waiting to consume my shaking body. Alex grabs my hand pulling me towards the huge glass doors, trying to give me some advice about not being nervous. She must be out of her mind if she thinks I can be anything but nervous.

We go up to the 6th floor before I come face to face with Mr. Gellar. He smiles reaching out and shaking Alex's hand, before shaking mine. "It's nice to see you again. I'm glad you've decided to pursue your music career again."

I nod, glancing over at Alex silently screaming for help. "So Mr. Gellar I was thinking we could just show her around for today. You know to get her use to being here again, and reacquainted with the people and stuff."

"Oh yes! Wonderful idea Alex." Mr. Gellar's face lights up at her idea. He is a nice guy, but some what of a weird one too.

He starts leading us around, and I don't really care to know people or what's where but instead I wonder what memories me and Alex have here that I don't remember. She never mentioned anything other then the flashback I had awhile again, from the first time she brought me here.

Maybe I serenaded her with a song, or we have some inside joke that no one else gets. And when she looks back on it she doesn't understand it either cause we were up to late and nothing made sense on a few hours of sleep. Did I write songs about my love for her here? Do we have something worth remembering from this building?

By the time he finishes the tour, I'm so lost in thought I lose track of what we were doing here. But I say goodbye and follow Alex to the car as if everything's okay. The house is lit up as night falls. I hadn't realized that we gone for so long. I don't mind though. I just want to curl up in bed and wait for everything to come back to me. As if it was that easy.

We find Justin in the living room with Hayley. "Hey sis, how was the studio?" He stands putting Hayley on the floor.

"It was good. Mr. Gellar showed Mitchie around, it wasn't anything major yet." Alex answers him offering a tired smile. I say a quick goodnight before grabbing Hayley and mumbling something about getting her to bed.

The pink walls of Hayley's room have become familiar as I sit in the rocking chair that matches the one in Hayden's room. I hold her tight as she yawns, a comfortable feeling of holding something so precise. Something that's mine makes me feel more at home in a place I have yet to remember.

I smile as her eyes close. "I love you baby girl. I may not have been there for you at first, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." She yawns again. "Mommy took me to the studio today, and I tried to remember if we have any memories there, but momma's forgetful."I whisper softly the words echoing in the room. "I'm sorry I'm so forgetful."

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. I'm going through a lot of family problems at the moment, and have been trying to write whenever I can. I'm sorry about the space between updates. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck to badly. Please Review. Thank you to everyone that continues to read this story.**

_Justme: __Thank you _

_Full360-2b-me:____I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I wanted Alex to have a moment of just being a kid, and feeling relaxed. _

_LuckyRose: __Yup, ____I am back. I'm just glad people are still reading my stories._

_Greatpretender27: __Thank you for your review._

_VanessaBabyS: __ Lol, I'm glad it made you smile. Your review gave me the biggest smile. _

_Tatimac: __She does deserve happiness. Thank you for reviewing. _

_Elle112u: __I'm sorry about taking forever to update, I'm trying to update faster now. _

_x-crazy-4-cat-x: __Things are starting to look up..for now. I'm glad you liked it _

_camihere: __Glad your liked the chapter. Thank you for reviewing _

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __ I'm glad the chapter turned out well. I'm trying to update sooner now. _

_Indianaj2098: __I haven't but if you'd like when I finish this story I can give it a try. _

_Mell23: __Lol I'm sorry that it's been forever! I read your review right as I was getting ready to post so hopefully you didn't have to wait long for the update _


	17. authors note

**Author Note:**

I wanted to let you guys know I'm working on the next chapter of Tracing Lines. I'm sorry for not updating faster; a very important family member of mine has passed away. I'm having a bit of writer's block, but I'm hoping to have a new chapter posted in a few days. Again I'


	18. Even If It Hurts

The walls of the doctor's office are all too familiar, doctors' appointment after doctor's appointment were slowly becoming all I know. Alex has begun to worry more that my memory is never coming back because I'm hardly having any flashbacks lately.

Alex is usually here with me but today Justin is taking her place. Its awkward going anywhere with him cause he's so quiet, sometimes I wonder what goes through his head. I read once that the quietest people are the most interesting. I think they left out the most awkward too.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Russo?" The older man looks up from the chart in his hand. I could almost swear the thing gets bigger every time I come.

"Good, just absentminded as usual." I answer.

The grey haired doctor sets the chart down turning to me, a smile on his face. Did I mention since I left the hospital I got a new doctor? This guy isn't a complete ass. Perfect if you ask me.

"Well that's expected now isn't it?" I nod. "Have you had any more memories come back to you since I last saw you?"

I shake my head. "Nope, nothing at all." He nods, turning to the computer before typing away. "How about any headaches, dizziness, or lack of energy?"

"I get headaches, but I sleep them off most of the time." I start answering the questions just like every other time.

The car ride is near complete silence, when half way home Justin finally breaks the silence. "So has Alex told you about the fights and the down falls of your relationship?"

I shake my head. I never really thought about the down falls of our relationship, I just assumed that we we're on good terms most of time. She wouldn't have stuck around this long if it was that bad, right? "Fights about what?" I ask turning in my seat to face him. If Alex didn't tell me by now about the fights we're had in the past, then the only person I'm getting information out of is Justin.

"Yeah, well I mean throughout your whole relationship you've only had a few huge fights but those fights almost ended your relationship." He paused looking away from the road. "I know you can't remember but I Alex told me if you think or see certain things then memories come back. I guess I don't want, well, shouldn't tell-"

"Justin," I cut him off giggling. "Calm down and just tell me."

He shakes his head, "I think you have a right to remember the good and the bad of your relationship with Alex." He slows down at the red light. "That's why want to take you somewhere and talk, to hopefully help you remember the tough moments that have torn you guys apart, and brought you together."

I nod, "I like that idea."

We find ourselves at the Substation, its mostly empty, with most people still at work or school. Max is in the back, so other than him we have the place to ourselves. I wrap my hands around my glass of ice tea, watching him as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"So I'm assuming the best place to start is the beginning. Your first fight was over 8 years ago." He begins talking looking directly at me. I shift awkwardly in my seat nodding.

"It was on your 21st birthday, and well to put it simply, you wanted to get wasted out your mind. Fucked up as you put it. It bothered Alex, the idea of you going anywhere and getting wasted, so wasted you couldn't remember your name. So she told you that if got wasted it'd be days before she'd talk to you again." He pauses making sure I understand what he was saying. "You didn't seem to care, or believe her, but she was serious. You see our family has been far beyond messed up by alcohol, and she didn't want it in her life anymore, especially the person she loved so dearly."

"So nothing further was said about it until a few weeks before your birthday. You got in an argument and you claimed it was a part of you, you know the 'it's in the family' excuse. She said fine whatever, but she couldn't let go. It bothered her. On the day of your birthday you guys didn't talk much. You were busy with family, and other then 'I love you, and happy birthday' nothing was really said."

He stops talking staring at me with a look of care, but also sadness. "She stayed with me that night, and she vented her feelings. She was broken, devastated, not a single phone call or text from you. She waited, and finally gave up at one in the morning."

"I really left her like that? On my birthday?" I cut him off, wondering what made me feel like acting like a bitch.

He nodded. "She stuck to her word. She went three days without contacting you, and you tried, but after the third day you showed up at the house with flowers and she forgave you." He takes a deep breath, "There's more but I think Alex should tell you or I'm going to be late for work." I nod standing up after him.

"Thank you Justin." I hug him before we leave the substation.

Alex isn't home after I lay the twins down for bed. The conversation with Justin is still on my mind. I crawl into bed waiting for Alex before dozing off.

_The doorbell rings echoing throughout the apartment. The tall brunette stands holding a banquet of flowers in her hand while shifting back and forth. The door opens and Alex stands there in her pajamas with a look of surprise on her face. _

_ Mitchie starts speaking before Alex can say anything. "I know you're still upset about the other night, but I can't go another day- no another second without you. I'm sorry, okay?" _

_ Alex shakes her head, "Don't be sorry for something you don't regret." Mitchie can hear the bitterness in her girlfriends voice. _

_ "Okay, yeah I don't regret having fun on my birthday, but I do regret hurting you. I love you, please talk to me again." She pleads with puppy dog eyes, and Alex knows she can't stand her ground. She'd been missing her just as much, if not more. Alex sighs, scratching her head, "Fine it's forgotten for now, but it isn't forgiven."_

"Mitch, sweetie wake up. I need to get in bed, and you're spread out like a hawk." Alex's voice floods her mind. She rolls over without opening her eyes. She waits for Alex to get comfortable before asking her what's been on her mind all day.

"Alex?"

"Yeah," The younger girl answers.

"Why'd we fight on my 21st birthday?" She asks like it's an everyday question. There's a dead silence in room. "I had a dream that I showed up at your house asking for forgiveness after my birthday." I explain without involving Justin knowing he was just looking out for me.

She's quiet for a moment. "You went clubbing and got wasted after you knew it would hurt me." She pauses as I turn to face her. She looks me in eyes before continuing. "You got so wasted that you couldn't remember that night if you tried. And I found out from a mutual friend that you drunk dialed your ex professing your love for him. But you remember nothing so it's fine." She whispers a soft 'goodnight Mitch' before turning off the light, facing away from me.

I stare at the ceiling for a moment processing how I could hurt her so bad, and how she'd stick around for so long. I guess true love doesn't fade, even when it hurts like a bitch.

**Authors Note: ** Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all the comments, and kind words. I apologize that it took longer than I was hoping to get this chapter posted, but on the bright side it's a little longer! Hopefully you guys like it, please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Late Night Talks

The next day was full of tension. Alex refused to look at me, she gave me nothing more then a sideway glance every few minutes. And as the day dragged on the only words she spoke to me were that she'd be back later, and the twins were down for their nap. I nodded unable to find my voice, and with that she left. She left me in this huge house, alone with the twins, for the first time since I've woken up after my accident. And for the first time she didn't leave with a smile on her face.

I had opened old wounds and I have no idea how I'm suppose to fix it. It was something I have no memory, but I'm responsible for it. All the pain I caused her, the heartache, the tears, and every little thing was my fault yet as I sit here alone I don't remember it. So I don't know how to fix, and this is making everything harder. The words aren't coming to mind and I'm tired of always saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry not remembering, I'm sorry for putting her through this, I'm sorry that I can't find the right words to fix everything I've ever done to her. I'm sorry has no meaning now. It's just another word that falls from my lips like 'I'm fine.'

I keep my mind occupied with cleaning the house, waiting for the twins to wake up. I'm dusting the old bookshelf when I come across old photo albums. Some are recent and others are from before the accident, I toss aside the recent ones. Sitting on the floor I start looking at the oldest one; it's dated back to the beginning of our relationship. There are pictures of us at a park, in places and with people I don't remember, and some with her brothers. I flip through the pages, tracing each image and word into my mind in hopes that I can wake up and every image, every line will be engraved into my mind as they were before my accident.

A cry comes from upstairs, I put away the photo albums mumbling 'I'm coming I'm coming.' I find Hayden standing in his crib he's face red and tear stained, I grab him resting him on my hip as we leave the room and walk into Hayley's. And sure enough she's awake, just without the tears.

"Hey big girl how was your nap?" She smiles reaching out for me. I chuckle setting her on the ground and helping her out of the room. We find our way into the kitchen; I set them in their highchairs before searching for a snack. I cut some fruit up into pieces before setting it front of them.

I watch them eat until my phone vibrates. It's a text from Alex saying she'll be home in a little while and that we need to talk after Justin comes to get the twins. I set the phone on the counter, sighing. I glance at the twins wondering how much was going to be said tonight, and how much trouble I'm in.

Alex comes through the door long after the sun had set. She walks straight into the kitchen, before walking back towards me. "I'm going to change I suggest you do the same, we have a lot to talk about and you should comfortable."

I nod following her up to the stairs she has her shirt off before we make to the room. I watch her from the door way, and wonder how I could hurt someone as amazing as her. Alex is everything any man or woman could ever hope for in a lover, and her I was ruining her life and everything good in it.

"You're beautiful." I whisper. She doesn't turn towards me, but she pause as she pulls her shirt over her head. I want to tell her how sorry I am, but I know it isn't what she needs to hear. I walk to the dresser grabbing my clothes before heading for the bathroom.

"You're gorgeous." I barely hear her voice as I close the door.

By the time I'm changed and out of the bathroom, Alex is in the living room with a glass in her hand. I watch her from the staircase for a moment, the look on her face something I couldn't describe. She's lost in thought, I can tell that much from here. The dimmed lights make it hard to make anything out, but as I step off the last step my foot hitting the cold tile, I can see the pain written so clearly across her face. My heart sinks at the thought of it once again being my fault that she's hurting.

I walk slowly into the room, trying to get her attention without saying anything. I sit across from her, glancing at her and down to the glass in her hand.

"It's wine." She answers my question before I can ask it. She hands me the other glass, "Don't say anything just try it."

I take a sip cringing slightly at the fruity bitter taste. I hear her chuckle, "Just keep drinking it the taste will get better."

I nod as we sit in silence. I don't know what to say, or if I'm suppose to say anything at all. She finishes her glass, and pours another glass before looking at me. She leans against the arm of the couch getting comfortable.

"I don't really know where to start, but I feel like I have a few things to get out." I nod watching her intently; she looks down at the glass her hand. "You asked last night about your 21st birthday, and I told you in short story what happened, I apologize for that. It's just that I wasn't expecting you to remember something like that of all things. And when you mentioned it, it brought back memories I had learned to push away."

She sighs, looking me in the eye. "But you have a right to remember the good and bad of our relationship. It's the bad that has allowed us to be so strong, just as much as the good I suppose. I'm assuming why you remember from your dream why you came to apologize and all that right?"

"Yeah, I got drunk after you didn't want me too." I reply.

A look of sadness fills her eyes, and I know this isn't the first time I'll be seeing it tonight. "Right, well after a few day when things were getting better I was talking to a friend and she told me that after you got wasted you called your ex boyfriend telling him how much you loved him, and that he was everything to you. That you wanted to marry him and so on."

I start to feel like a bigger bitch then before. "You told me you didn't remember calling him, and that he didn't mean anything to you now. I was the one you were in love with now. I had my doubts so I asked you to leave and the next day another friend who happened to know your ex texted me and told me that you kept saying my name when you were on the phone with him. I didn't know who to believe so I didn't do anything for a few more days."

She pauses taking a sip of her wine. "But then I realized what I was potentially losing so I called you, and I asked for the truth. You told me how much you loved me and only me, and you started crying telling me that I was your one true love, the only person that mattered to you now. It broke my heart knowing you were crying because of me, and I knew that it took a lot for you to cry and show such emotion, especially in front of someone. That's how I knew you weren't lying. That was our biggest fight to this day, but we managed to make it through, and to put it in the past. That's what matters at this point."

We sit in silence for awhile, drinking our wine, and watching each other from the tops of our glasses. "Can I ask you something?" I mumble nervously.

"Yeah, of course you can."

"Why did you stay with me? After the accident I mean, if I put you through something as bad as that. And then you didn't know if I would make it, and it had to have cost so much. I'm just curious why you didn't leave me there and move on with your live." I take a deep breath remembering to breathe.

"Would you have left me? If we were to switch places, do you think you'd leave me there and move on with _your_ life?" I shake my head. "Exactly, it isn't something that crosses your mind when it's the love of your life lying in the hospital bed. I knew all the risk of you not waking up, you waking up with brain damage, and you not remembering me, but I knew that as long as I had you that everything would work out." She search's my face before looking me in the eye.

"All I knew was the love I had, and still have, for you. You were all that mattered; the money I spent on you was worth every penny. The risk of losing you was terrifying but at least I knew they tried everything if something went wrong. I was just happy to know you were breathing, I kept telling myself that you fought for me. That you could hear every single word I whispered to you, and every prayer I sent to God that he wouldn't take you from me."

Her eyes feel with tears as she continues. "I told myself that you could feel every touch, and every kiss, that those little things, not the doctors, the medicine, or the machines, but that it was every once of love that I showed you that allowed you to hold another day."

I sit more amazed then ever before as she finishes talking, wiping the tears from her eyes. My voice quivers as I find the courage to talk, "It broke your heart thought. _ I_ broke your heart."

She shakes her, "It isn't you that broke my heart. It was the situation, it isn't you that chose to crash, and lose your memory. So it isn't you that broke my heart. The accident and that happened is a way for me to show you that my love is undying, that I'm sticking around through the pain, the heartache. No it isn't you at all that has broke my heart, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Nothing can prepare you for something like this, and anyone how has ever dealt with this is lying if they say they weren't heart broken." She sips her wine, "But you know what makes this all worth it?"

I shake my head unable to speak yet again. "Knowing that at the end of the day you're still here with me, and the idea that one day maybe you'll love me again." A sad smile crosses her face, the tears falling silently down her cheeks, and it breaks my heart.

I sip my wine, a thousand words play out in my head, and I wonder if any of them will make a difference. "I know that I've said it all before but I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I wish that I could take it all back. Fix everything I've done to you, and put you through. I'm sorry my words are always the same. I really wish I could just change everything."

She shakes her head, "Don't be sorry for anything, everything happens for a reason in life, and maybe this has happened so we could grow closer."

I move closer to her, pulling her into a hug, she hugs me back for a moment before I pull away. I look into her eyes and their filled with love and sadness. It shouldn't be that way, she shouldn't be hurting. I pull her closer, her breath against my lips makes my heart race, and I know this is real.

"I love you Alex."

**Authors Note: This chapter was hard to write, I've been writing and rewriting it for a few days now. So I'm hoping it turned out okay, and that you guys like it. Please review! I will be replying to everyone next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate every review. **


End file.
